Uma Lótus Em Meu Coração
by Colunista Sesshoumaru
Summary: Depois do nascimento de Aiko, muitas descobertas serão feitas sobre o passado de Miroku.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 1**

Miroku estava sentado no topo da colina sentindo o vento de outono soprando em seu rosto. As aves estão migrando para escapar do inverno frio e triste, tão quanto o olhar do monge sobre o horizonte. Miroku levanta a sua mão onde está agregado o buraco do vento, que engolira seu avô, seu pai e que agora o ameaça.

_Não compreendo, faz quase cinco anos que Naraku fora exterminado, por que, por que ele ainda continua em minha mão?

Naraku se foi e junto com ele o segredo para desfazer a maldição. A preocupação era nítida na face de Miroku que fitava a palma da mão envolvida no lacre da luva e das contas.

Há muitos dias o monge vem agindo estranhamente, Sango percebe a mudança, ele não usa mais de suas brincadeiras abusadas para com ela e vive sozinho, meditando.  
Sango ajudava Kagome nos afazeres domésticos, a tarde estava ideal para uma boa arrumação.

Kagome percebe a aflição da amiga que de vez em quando dá um jeito de passar frente às portas ou janelas para observar Miroku no alto da colina:

_Algum problema, Sango? Está preocupada com Miroku?

Como se fosse trazida de um estado de transe, a exterminadora de youkais fala:

_Hã!? Hum!?

_Perguntei se estava preocupada com Miroku.

Sango abaixa a cabeça, olha mais uma vez o tristonho monge pela janela, dá um suspiro e diz:

_Acho que existe algo de errado acontecendo com ele.

Kagome, como sempre, muito sábia e amiga conselheira, chega-se até a amiga colocando as mãos em seus ombros a conduzindo até a cozinha:

_Vamos! Esta conversa necessitará de uma boa xícara de chá!  
As duas adentram o cômodo, enquanto Sango prepara e separa as folhas de ervas, Kagome coloca a chaleira sobre o fogo:

_Sango, o que a leva a crer que há algo de errado com Miroku?

_Ele não é mais o mesmo. Costumeiramente, a este momento, ele estaria aqui enchendo a minha paciência até me fazer perder o controle e acertá-lo com uma bofetada, mas... Ele vive sentado naquela colina com os seus pensamentos perdidos.

_É natural que os monges passem o dia meditando, Sango!

_Sim, mas não os monges como o Miroku! O passa-tempo dele seria galantear mulheres ou me afrontar com atrevimentos.

Kagome serve as xícaras de chá e senta-se ao chão com sua amiga. Sango está nitidamente cismada com a postura adquirida pelo monge nos últimos dias. Kagome dá um sorriso e diz:

_Não fique assim! Escute não acha que seria melhor e mais sutil que você o procurasse para conversar?

_Será, Kagome?

_Sim! Veja, tanto o Miroku e Inuyasha são como todos os outros homens em certos aspectos, os homens não são, por natureza, muito espontâneos com relação à aflições. Cabem às vezes a nós mulheres puxarmos o "fio da meada" para que eles sintam-se seguros e desabafem.  
Sango enche-se de esperança, um brilho em seu olhar pôde ser visto:

_Você tem razão Kagome! Vou conversar com ele e tentar descobrir qual é o problema!

_Isso! Mas seja cautelosa! De vez em quando os homens tornam-se arredios e dão evasivas para não falarem sobre o que os aflige! Faça-o sentir-se à vontade, não o encoste contra a parede!

_Vou tentar!

Um pouco mais animada, Sango sorri para sua amiga e continuam o chá.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Chega o entardecer e Miroku retorna para a cabana. Kagome pisca um olho para Sango como num sinal de "vá em frente!".  
A exterminadora sai até a varanda e senta-se ao lado do monge dizendo:  
_Lindo este pôr-do-sol!  
_Olá Sango.  
Miroku respondeu um tanto apático à exclamação da moça que logo sente o clima pesando e emenda:  
_E então, como vai à meditação?  
_Meditação? - Miroku não fazia idéia de onde Sango queria chegar com aquelas perguntas meio que sem nexo e fora de hora.  
_Aquilo que parece que você faz todas as tardes no alto da colina nos últimos tempos!  
Miroku desvia o seu olhar e não responde, Sango percebe que foi muito ávida e direta e tenta desfazer o ato impulsivo:  
_Olhe, Miroku! As aves estão migrando já!  
O monge levanta os olhos para o alto e observa a arrevoada dos pássaros:  
_Sim, elas fogem do frio que se aproxima.  
Alguns instantes de silêncio se fez Sango não sabia o que fazer, até que do nada, ela fala:  
_Mas... Diga-me, Miroku, o que você acha que acontece quando o frio chega?  
Miroku ainda não entendia o porquê de mudanças repentinas de assunto e as perguntas aleatórias feitas pela moça. Ele a olha, meio duvidoso e responde:  
_Oras, Sango! Esfria!  
Sango dá um belo sorriso e fala:  
_Está completamente enganado se pensa que é somente isso!  
Miroku, meio atordoado com a ocasião pergunta para ela:  
_Então, o que acontece!?  
Sango olha o céu, com uma voz plácida e um semblante suavizado fala quase que num sussurro:  
_Chegam as esperanças de novos tempos. O frio vem para purificar o mundo e os nossos espíritos, e sempre depois deste vem o perfume de flores e a resposta para todas as nossas angústias, a estação da esperança, a primavera.  
O monge olha a garota como que se não compreendesse aquilo.  
Sango levanta-se e entra, Miroku permanece ali sentado pensando no que ela disse.  
Sango, preocupada, para à porta e olha mais uma vez o monge que trazia estampado em seu rosto a amargura e uma profunda tristeza. Ela fecha os olhos e suspira, então caminha em direção a cozinha para tomar chá.  
Miroku estava desolado. Ele, mais uma vez repete o fatídico gesto que faz muitas vezes ao dia, ergue a frente de seu rosto a mão na qual traz a maldição que tanto o incomoda e deprime.  
O monge olha a mão por alguns instantes e logo a cerra fortemente, e de seus olhos lágrimas começam a rolar.  
Sango, na cozinha conversa com Kagome e conta de sua tentativa frustrada em fazer com que Miroku se abrisse um pouco e compartilhasse o seu pesado fardo com ela.  
_Não adianta, Kagome! Ele não quer falar! Por mais que eu tente, por mais que me aproxime, ele não diz nada! Por quê? O que está acontecendo? Essa situação me deixa extremamente aflita!  
Sango larga a xícara sobre a mesa e esconde o rosto já lacrimoso dentre as mãos. Kagome vai até a amiga e a acolhe em um abraço dizendo:  
_Não fique assim! Eu vou falar com ele!  
Inuyasha que não estava muito longe tomando seu chá ouviu a fala da esposa e diz:  
_Lá vai você de novo se intrometer na vida dos outros, Kagome!  
Irritada, Kagome diz:  
_Fique na sua Inuyasha! O único que se intromete onde não é chamado é você! Se não pode ajudar então não atrapalhe!  
Inuyasha fica emburrado e continua tomando seu chá em silêncio. Kagome vai até a varanda e senta-se ao lado do monge, que assustado e não entendendo nada diz:  
_Até você, Kagome!  
Kagome dá um sorriso amarelo, percebe que foi muito precipitada em sua ação e despertou a desconfiança do monge, assim seria impossível tirar algo dele. Ela levanta-se e diz encabulada:  
_Deixa para lá! Depois a gente conversa!  
Kagome sai deixando Miroku com a pulga atrás da orelha.  
A amiga percebe que Miroku havia chorado, e não era pouco, pois seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, isso deixa Kagome preocupada que diz para si mesma:  
_"A coisa pode até mesmo ser mais séria do que eu imaginava... Acho que Sango estava preocupada e com razão!"

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Mais alguns dias passam na Sengoku Jidai.

Era madrugada, a luz de uma pequena vela luzia dentro da cabana de InuYasha e  
Kagome. Com uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho, Miroku escrevia uma carta, a tinta borrava ao gotejar de suas lágrimas.

Ao término, ele pega a carta e a segura olhando-a por algum tempo pensativo. Em seguida ele a deixa sobre seu leito na casa e silenciosamente sai dela.

Já fora da cabana, ele para e volta-se a olhando mais um pouco. Mais lágrimas rolam de seu rosto em meio à um silêncio absoluto. Miroku segura o pulso da mão onde se encontra o buraco do vento. Ele tem um semblante de dor. O monge para, pois a dor é muito grande, enfim ela alivia e ele continua sua caminhada.

O sol está raiando e Sango já está de pé. Como de costume, ela bate à porta de Miroku para buscar a lenha para que ela e Kagome possam preparar o café.

Sango bate, chama por Miroku e ele não responde:

_Miroku! Precisamos de lenha! Miroku! Oi! Acorda!

A exterminadora fica apreensiva, o Monge não abre a porta, ela tenta mais algumas vezes e nada, seu coração bate em ritmo acelerado, ela pensa que algo terrível possa ter acontecido ao monge e entra no quarto.

Ele não estava lá, sobre a cama, apenas a carta deixada.

Com mãos muito trêmulas, ela pega o papel e desembrulha-o lendo-o.

Lágrimas começam a gotejar de seus olhos, ela solta o papel e corre para fora aos prantos chamando pelo monge:

_MIROKU! MIROKU!!

InuYasha e Kagome levantam-se ao ouvir os brados desesperadores de Sango e correm para ver o que é.

No quintal, apenas Sango de joelhos chorando desconsoladamente. Kagome vai até a amiga e pergunta:

_O que houve Sango!? Onde está Miroku?

Sango olha com muita lástima para Kagome e responde:

_Ele sumiu! Ele foi embora, ele quer morrer Kagome! Eu não posso deixar! Eu... Eu... Não posso! Não!

Kagome abraça a amiga e olha para Inuyasha que compreende o recado da mulher e parte à procura de Miroku dizendo:

_Acalme-se Sango! Vou encontrar aquele monge infeliz e trazê-lo, nem que for amarrado! E ele terá de explicar esta história direitinha!!

Sango permaneceu nos braços da amiga, enquanto Inuyasha parte pela floresta seguindo o rastro de Miroku, chegando a certo ponto ele o perde:

_Ele fez um tipo de magia dissipadora. Hunf! Ele já tinha em mente que possivelmente eu tentaria o seguir. Monge esperto.

Era quase noite, Inuyasha retorna com a má notícia, Sango vai ao seu quarto e prepara-se para seguir uma longa jornada atrás do monge.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Sango apronta-se no quarto decidida em seguir viagem à procura do monge. Com muito pesar ela pega novamente a carta que estava sobre sua cômoda e a relê.

Palavras embebidas de um triste adeus faziam brotar dos doces olhos da jovem exterminadora de youkais lágrimas quentes de dor:

" Querida Sango.

No momento em que você ler esta carta, certamente já estarei muito longe. Dedico-a à você, que sempre se preocupou tanto comigo, sou grato por que devido às circunstâncias tive de partir sem dar-lhe o meu adeus pessoalmente, pois conhecendo-a bem, sei que seria capaz de cometer alguma loucura e não deixar que eu cumpra com meu destino.

Pensei que ao matar Narak, a maldição seria desfeita, um grave engano cometi. Narak morreu e com ele o segredo para desfazer a maldição que me assola noite e dia.

Infelizmente, sinto que minha hora está próxima, estou perdendo o controle sobre o Kaazana, sinto que a qualquer instante, ele irá me engolir, como deve ser...

Retirei-me, pois, é muito triste ver alguém querido partir, sei disso porque presenciei meu pai sendo sugado pelo Kaazana. Não desejo esta fatídica visão à você doce Sango.

Sei que sou atrevido, devasso, pervertido dentre outros adjetivos do gênero, porém, quero que saiba que tudo isso não passa apenas de uma máscara para esconder o meu sofrimento daqueles a quem estimo.

Sempre fiz as perguntas mais absurdas para as moças que cruzavam o meu caminho pedindo para que tivessem um filho meu, até mesmo para você, mas quero que saiba que depois que você surgiu em minha vida, por mais que eu tenha corrido atrás de outras, a única a quem desejava era você, somente você.

Entenderei completamente se você não acreditar nas minhas palavras, afinal, motivos você os possui de sobra, nunca fui exemplo de fidelidade e recato.

Sango, eu acreditava, enquanto procurávamos acabar com Narak, que um dos dias mais felizes seria aquele em que o Kazaana desapareceria de minha mão e com esta eu colocaria então uma aliança em seu dedo. Engano o meu, mas, que me deu a chance de viver inesquecíveis e magníficos instantes ao seu lado.

O lugar de onde eu nunca mais desejava me retirar, mas que o infortúnio do destino me obriga a fazê-lo agora e para sempre.

Queria eu ter a coragem para encará-la de frente e tocar seus lábios somente por um segundo, minha vida então teria realmente um sentido, mas morrerei com este desejo, quem sabe em outra vida, enfim a encontrarei novamente e juntos desfrutaremos da alegria e felicidade da qual nos foi privada nesta.

Gostaria de olhar em seus olhos e dizer que te amo, mas não posso, pois tenho medo de arrastá-la para a escuridão juntamente comigo, nunca me perdoaria se fizesse isso.  
Possuo apenas este papel, e nele coloco agora todo o meu coração, toda a minha alma, todo o meu amor por você.

Para onde quer que eu vá, levá-la-ei junto comigo em meu coração.  
Sinto muito Sango, mas é chegada a hora do meu adeus a este mundo e conseqüentemente, à você.

Adeus minha querida Sango.

De um monge pervertido que a ama e sempre amará muito.

Miroku."

Sango aperta a carta contra seu peito à soluçar e diz:

_Seu monge covarde! Eu vou te encontrar e fazer você me pedir desculpas por partir deste jeito! Eu vou encontrá-lo!

Sango sai correndo do quarto rumo à floresta à procura de Miroku.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Sango sai correndo em meio à floresta desesperadamente atrás de Miroku, ela percorre longas distâncias procurando-o por muitas horas, já era noite:

_Monge estúpido! Por que ele fugiu assim? Por que quis ficar... Longe de mim...

Sango para e fica estática. Miroku estava sentado em frente a um imenso jardim de Lótus que flutuavam as margens de um riacho.

O monge olhava fixamente as flores, seu semblante era de tristeza. Sango não sabe se prossegue ou se continua o observando, até que Miroku vira-se e fita a exterminadora com olhos que ao mesmo tempo eram de surpresa e de decepção.

Sango arrisca alguns passos para aproximar-se até que Miroku solta um brado:

_NÃO!!! - com voz mais calma ele completa - Não se aproxime... É perigoso.

Sango mareja seus olhos e diz:

_Como assim perigoso!! Saiba que eu enfrentei youkais mais poderosos do que seu Kaazana e os venci! Não tenho medo!

Miroku olha fixamente a moça com um semblante de dor:

_Mas eu tenho... Medo de levá-la para a escuridão junto comigo.

Sango solta seu Hiraikotsu e contraria todas as vontades do monge correndo ao seu encontro e abraçando-o:

_Seu monge babaca! O que você tinha nessa sua cabeça oca para desaparecer daquele jeito, deixando somente uma carta!? Um pedaço de papel não tem calor, vida ou sentimentos! Acha que eu me contentaria somente com aquilo!!

Miroku abaixa a cabeça e desvia o olhar de Sango que continua a falar:

_Olhe para mim enquanto falo com você!!

Ela segurou com uma das mãos o queixo do monge levantando sua face em direção à sua, Sango surpreende-se ao ver o rosto de Miroku embebido já em lágrimas e portador de um olhar muito infeliz.

O silêncio se fez por alguns instantes, até que Miroku disse:

_Como eu já havia mencionado, não tenho a coragem suficiente para dizer olhando em seus olhos tudo o que sinto, e mesmo se o fizesse, duvido muito que você confiaria em mim. Apenas... Quero afirmar aqui que tudo o que escrevi naquela carta é a mais pura verdade!!

Lágrimas caem dos olhos de Sango, ela não resiste, e abraça calorosamente Miroku. Ele fica um pouco surpreso com a atitude da menina, mas faz o mesmo.

Ambos os corações pareciam bater no mesmo ritmo naquele instante, Miroku, como que num sussurro diz:

Assim como esses lótus você é para mim. Bela, delicada, merecedora de carinho, mas acima de tudo, forte, pois é capaz de suportar com toda sua aparente fragilidade a força da correnteza. Assim como o rio, meu coração está para você, uma flor de lótus... Que mora em meu coração.

Sango abraça o monge mais forte que antes e levanta seu rosto fitando os olhos de Miroku que agora eram repletos de ternura.

Diz uma antiga lenda que os olhos são os espelhos de nossas almas, através deles podemos perceber quem realmente somos.

Através destas janelas da alma, Sango vê um rapaz solitário e amargurado por ter de carregar sozinho um fardo imensamente pesado, uma vida de sofrimentos e provações, mas ela também vê um homem que carrega em seu coração o sentimento mais puro de que um ser vivo possa ser portador, um amor verdadeiro.

Sango aproxima seu rosto do rosto do Monge que fecha os olhos deixando mais uma lágrima rolar na face dele, a moça toca com seus lábios cálidos os do monge num beijo terno e verdadeiro, um gesto que fala muito mais do que palavras poderiam explicar naquele instante, um retrato transfigurado de seus corações.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Kagome e Inuyasha tomavam chá na cozinha de sua casa, o hanyou pergunta a esposa:

_Será que aconteceu algo? Nenhum dos dois voltou até agora! Vou atrás deles.

Kagome segura o braço do marido que havia se levantado para ir a busca dos amigos e diz:

_Não, espere. Sinto que tudo está bem... Eles precisam de um tempo sós para conversar! Vamos deixar que os dois se entendam.

Inuyasha dá um sorriso para Kagome e fala:

_Tudo bem! Que eles se entendam por lá... E... Nós dois por aqui!

Ele abraça Kagome, os dois sorriem muito do gracejo.

...

Passado alguns minutos, Miroku e Sango estavam ainda na beira do riacho quando o monge sente uma forte dor em seu braço:

_Ahh!

_Miroku! Você está bem? Precisamos nos abrigar, você necessita descansar um pouco.

O monge não diz nada, apenas faz um sinal de concordância com a cabeça e levanta-se apoiado por Sango, os dois caminham muito tempo até que encontram uma velha choupana abandonada e entram. Sango acomoda Miroku em uma antiga esteira que se encontrava no local:

_Deite-se, descanse, logo a dor passará. Eu estou aqui com você.

Sango segura a mão de Miroku que a olha com muita ternura e gratidão. Miroku diz:

_A cada vez que sinto essas dores, elas são mais fortes, chegará um momento em que o Kaazana me engolirá em meio à uma dessas crises. É melhor você voltar para a casa de Inuyasha e Kagome, ou poderá morrer junto comigo e eu não suportaria isso.

Sango mareja seus olhos e diz aflita:

_NÃO! EU VOU FICAR COM VOCÊ! EU PREFIRO MORRER A CONTINUAR VIVENDO SEM VOCÊ!!!

Sango joga-se sobre o monge que estava deitado, cingindo-o em um abraço. A exterminadora chora enquanto fala:

_Você é certamente um idiota! Eu não vou continuar vivendo sem você! Vou junto de você para qualquer lugar!

Um pouco já aliviado das fortes dores no braço, Miroku abraça a garota e fecha seus olhos para que possa sentir o perfume de seus cabelos com maior intensidade e o calor de seu corpo que estava sobre o dele, o monge diz:

_Realmente estava certo, você é uma lótus. Uma belíssima lótus.

Sango levanta seu rosto para avistar os olhos do monge, Miroku os abre devagarzinho. A garota fala:

_Eu permanecerei eternamente ao seu lado, não importa como!

O silêncio é feito absoluto naquele instante. Lentamente, Sango toca os seus lábios nos de Miroku e acaricia levemente com sua mão a face do monge que a abraça fortemente.

A noite era de lua cheia, no céu da Sengoku Jidai, as estrelas luziam como inúmeros vaga-lumes num manto escuro. A brisa fresca de outono soprava levemente.

Dentro da choupana, Sango e Miroku trocavam carinhos, tornando suas almas apenas uma na máxima e sublime expressão do coração, o ato de amar.

...

Amanhece, o orvalho depositado na relva começa a esquentar ao calor dos primeiros raios de sol, Miroku e Sango abraçados e envolvidos ambos na parte superior do kimono do monge ainda estão adormecidos.

Um pássaro canta à janela e desperta o monge que admira os raios do sol pelas frestas da choupana. Miroku sente Sango mexer-se sobre seu peito, ele, surpreso acredita ser um sonho. O monge toca levemente com uma das mãos um dos ombros de Sango carinhosamente, sentindo o calor do corpo da moça e sua pele ele se dá conta de que aquilo não era mais nenhum de seus sonhos pervertidos que há muito tempo não tinha devido à grande preocupação com o Kaazana.  
Miroku sorrí e diz:

_Ahhh! Obrigada Kami Sama! Achei que havia morrido e estava no paraíso, mas isso é muito melhor!

Sango começa a despertar e Miroku fica apavorado:

_Ahhh! E agora!! Ela, com certeza, irá querer esbofetiar-me! O que eu faço! O que eu faço!!

Sango acorda e olha a cara de preocupação do monge, enfim ela começa a rir de o vê-lo assim e diz:

_Você é realmente patético! E eu gosto disso!

Sango dá um beijo nos lábios de Miroku que suspira aliviado.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Os dias passam e chega o inverno. A neve cai. Sango e Miroku continuam hospedados da velha choupana, todos os dias, a moça tenta convencer Miroku à voltar, mas este parece estar determinado em não o fazer.  
As dores no braço de Miroku a cada dia aumentam vigorosamente preocupando Sango:  
_Miroku, me conte mais sobre como Naraku lançou em seu avô o Kaazana!  
Miroku respira fundo e inicia o relato:  
_A muito tempo atrás....

...  
_Senhor! Um grande youkai está atacando a vila! - diz um aldeão ao monge, o avô de Miroku.  
_Vamos! Darei um jeito nele!  
O monge e o aldeão percorreram uma longa distância até chegarem ofegantes ao vilarejo. A visão era de extrema destruição e morte, o avô de Miroku, muito zangado com o que via, brada:  
_Infeliz! O que pensa que fez a essas pessoas? Como pode!?  
Naraku vira-se gargalhando muito ao senhor monge e diz:  
_Hahahaha! Idiota! Veio aqui com o intuito de me enfrentar? Eu, o grande Naraku, não serei derrotado por um monge imbecil.  
_É o que veremos! Tome isso! Houshi fuku!!  
O monge lançou sobre Naraku um feitiço que o fez perder a estabilidade de sua forma, isso deixou Naraku furioso:  
_Parvo! Agora pagará por isso!  
Naraku avança sobre o monge e segura um de seus braços cravando uma adaga dourada na palma da mão do senhor:  
_Matá-lo seria piedoso demais! Ao invés disso, eu apenas o amaldiçoarei e farei com que seus dias sejam tão penosos e que neles, você se lembrará deste momento eternamente, passando este fardo aos seus descendentes.  
Desde então, todos os descendentes homen daquele monge, nasceram com o Kaazana em sua mão direita.

...

O silêncio é feito por um momento, Sango leva uma das mãos aos lábios e fala baixinho:  
_Miroku, acho que podemos encontrar a resposta para por fim nesta maldição!  
Miroku, espantado, olha a exterminadora com esperanças no olhar, a moça completa:  
_Naraku usou uma adaga dourada para fazer o Kaazana na mão de seu avô. Se encontrarmos a adaga, poderemos encontrar a solução para quebrar a maldição!  
_Será Sango? Eu não sei... Se fosse, algo tão óbvio assim, meu pai e meu avô já teriam a procurado há muito tempo!  
_Mas, não procuraram, não é?  
_Isso é verdade.  
_Então! Naraku pode ter pensado na astúcia de seus parentes em não partirem de algo tão óbvio! Isso fez com que eles nunca encontrassem a resposta! Naraku foi mais esperto que imaginávamos!  
_Pode até ser... Mas... Eu...  
Miroku levanta a mão direita em que se encontra o seu Kaazana, ele a fita com olhos de desprezo e completa:  
_...Não sei... Se tenho muito tempo ainda.  
Sango sente um nó formar-se em sua garganta, ela abraça o monge e diz carinhosamente:  
_Teremos o tempo necessário, se formos todos juntos! Como nos velhos tempos! Vamos precisamos voltar!  
_Mas eu já disse que não quero.  
_Tolo! Precisaremos da ajuda de Inuyasha e Kagome! Quanto mais gente melhor! Nós somos todos amigos! Uns devem ajudar os outros! Isso é que torna a amizade algo tão sublime, o apoio e a confiança mútua!  
Miroku desvia seu olhar, muito tristonho e diz:  
_Tenho medo de acabar fazendo mal a um de vocês... O Kaazana pode sair do meu controle a qualquer momento.  
Sango segura a mão do monge e olha direto em seus olhos com muita perseverança:  
_Nós vamos conseguir! Juntos!  
Miroku sorri, Sango fica feliz em ver um sorriso tão belo e que não via há muito tempo nos lábios de Miroku. Isso acalanta seu coração por alguns segundos.  
Sango agarra o braço de Miroku e sai o puxando para fora da choupana:  
_Vamos! Não podemos desperdiçar nosso tempo parados! Vamos ao encontro de nossos amigos!

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Sango corria pela floresta agarrada à mão de Miroku que sorria meio tímido para a moça.  
A exterminadora virou seu rosto para observar o monge várias vezes e sempre encontrava aquele sorriso acanhado em seus lábios, isso a deixava cada vez mais otimista e decidida em ajudá-lo.  
Não demora muito e ambos chegam à casa de Inuyasha e Kagome e encontram os dois discutindo:  
_O quê? Como você pode falar besteiras tão grandes Inuyasha! Você é mesmo um estúpido!  
_Como é, Kagome!? Eu estúpido? Só porque eu fui sincero! Você quem pediu para eu ser sincero!  
_Mas não precisava ser... Tão... Tão objetivo!  
_Hunf! Se você não gosta que eu seja sincero, então não peça para eu ser!  
_UUUUUUUUUUUUHHH!!!!  
_Eu disse!  
_Quer saber de uma coisa! Idiota! IDIOTA!IDIOOOOOOTAAAA! Eu vou embora!!!  
_Ah!! Pobrezinha! Ela vai correndo agora chorar no colo da mamãe!  
_Seu babaca! Eu vou é para a casa da minha mãe sim! Mas não para chorar no colo dela e sim para me ver livre dessa sua presença irritante!  
_Ótimo! Então vai! Não vou fazer nada para impedir!  
_Babaca! OSWARI!!  
_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Miroku e Sango ficam parados e atônitos observando Kagome sair a passos duros e bufando de raiva em direção ao poço Come-Ossos enquanto Inuyasha encontra-se sobre o efeito do Kotodama.  
Miroku olha para Sango e fala meio perplexo:  
_Acho, que não viemos em boa hora.  
Sango concorda balançando a cabeça e complementa:  
_Tem toda a razão!  
_Sango, será que esses dois não vão nunca para com esse tipo de discussão?  
_Não sei, mas você deve concordar comigo do fato de que depois que eles se casaram, elas haviam quase que sumido, faz muito tempo que não assistimos a uma briga dessas!  
_Com certeza!  
Inuyasha levanta do chão muito irritado e nem se dá conta de que os amigos estão ali a observar e fica ralhando sozinho:  
_Aquela cabeça dura!! Ela vai ver só! Eu não vou pedir desculpas!! Maldição!  
Inuyasha permanece um bom tempo resmungando e sapateando furioso em torno da casa. Sango se aproxima e fala:  
_Oi! Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha que estava muito entretido e concentrado naquele processo de praguejação para meio surpreso e com cara de bobo:  
_O quê? Vocês estão aí faz muito tempo?  
Miroku responde com um olhar sarcástico aproximando-se do amigo e cochichando em sua orelha:  
_O tempo suficiente para ver você cair de cara no chão e ficar praguejando enquanto Kagome saia furiosa na direção do poço. Que coisa feia... Inuyasha, quando é que você vai aprender a tratar bem as mulheres?

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Depois de algum tempo, Sango e Miroku até meio que esqueceram o que realmente vieram fazer por ali, ficaram ouvindo durante a tarde todos os lamentos de Inuyasha e de como Kagome ficou furiosa daquela maneira. Miroku tentou explicar ao amigo que não entendia bem o que acontecia com sua esposa:  
_Inuyasha, certas coisas que as mulheres nos pedem, nós temos de ter cuidado ao dizer!  
_Mas ela pediu que eu fosse sincera!  
Sango olha Inuyasha e fala:  
_Mas dizer que a comida preparada por ela estava horrível de ruim não é uma forma delicada de se dizer a verdade!  
Inuyasha estava nervoso e confuso:  
_AAAHHHH! Eu não entendo a cabeça da Kagome! Ela pede pra que eu seja sincero! Eu sou e ela briga comigo!  
Miroku respira fundo e diz:  
_Ah! Eu desisto! Sango tente dizer para esse cara onde foi que ele errou, porque eu já me cansei dessa história!  
Sango suspira e começa:  
_Ah! Está Bem! Inuyasha, quando Kagome pede para que você seja sincero, ela quer que você diga a verdade, porém, que você o faça de forma delicada.  
_E como eu diria que a comida dela estava horrível de forma delicada?  
_Você poderia somente dizer que estava bom, mas que havia algo um pouco diferente na comida, com certeza ela iria provar e perceberia que a comida estava horrível! se conheço bem Kagome, ela iria preparar algo novo de pronto e não o obrigaria a comer algo tão ruim!  
Inuyasha ficou pensativo, meditava e chegava à conclusão de que agira de forma errônea para com Kagome, mas como sempre, nunca cedia aos caprichos de ninguém. Ele se levantou em silêncio e caminhou para dentro de casa em direção ao quarto, onde se sentou sobre a cama e ficou observando os pássaros pela janela e pensando consigo em tudo o que havia dito.  
Sango olha para Miroku e dá uma risadinha sem jeito:  
_Fazer o quê? Casais brigam de vez em quando!  
_Miroku também dá um sorriso. Sango para na porta e vira-se para o monge dizendo:  
_Bem, infelizmente não tivemos nem a chance de conversar sobre aquele assunto com Kagome e Inuyasha. Infelizmente, temos de esperar os ânimos se acalmarem por hoje sem contar que já está escurecendo! Venha! Ajude-me! Prepararemos um jantar para nós e para o bôbo do Inuyasha, amanhã conversaremos com ele e se possível com Kagome. De qualquer forma, se ainda não pudermos falar com os dois, partiremos sozinhos mesmo em busca de respostas!  
Miroku faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e adentra a casa com Sango indo direto à cozinha para prepararem o jantar.

...

Kagome, estava com o olhar perdido na janela do quarto que lhe pertencera na casa de sua mãe. Ela havia conversado muito pouco, não comeu e estava muito triste e trancada lá dentro por várias horas.  
Kagome refletia em todos os acontecimentos, bons e também nos ruins que aconteceram durante toda a jornada que tivera ao lado de Inuyasha:  
_Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, como ele pôde ser tão grosso comigo? Isso não pode ser explicado! Porque será que ele me trata assim? Será que se fosse... Não! Kagome! Pare de pensar idiotices!  
Mas... Não tem outra explicação para esse comportamento dele! Eu não sei mais o que devo pensar...  
Kagome dixa uma lágrima rolar de seu rosto. A noite estava um pouco gélida, Kagome abraçava-se para se aquecer e isso a fazia sentir-se mais só. Ela feca os olhos e lembra-se do abraço de Inuyasha que a aquecia nestas noites. O coração no peito parecia que iria explodir de tanta dor.  
Ele levanta-se e vai buscar uma xícara de chá quente na cozinha. Ao abrir a porta da copa e retirar o pacote de chá ela olha e lembra-se de que Inuyasha gosta de tomar um chá quente por àquelas horas da noite. Ela sacode a cabeça e guarda o chá retornando ao seu antigo quarto em meio às lágrimas de saudade e também de decepção.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Inuyasha estava deitado sobre a cama de sua casa, havia recusado o jantar oferecido por Sango. Ele olhava fixamente o teto e tentava entender o porquê de Kagome haver se enfurecido por motivo tão torpe. O seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado naquele momento, isso acaba o irritando muito, Inuyasha levanta-se da cama e sai do quarto passando por Sango e Miroku, que pergunta ao amigo:  
_Inuyasha, onde vai a esta hora da noite?  
Inuyasha, sem parar de andar, apenas responde ao amigo:  
_Um homem tem que fazer aquilo que deve fazer!  
Miroku fica meio sem entender nada, mas continua jantando e Sango nem arrisca um comentário devido ao semblante sério de Inuyasha.

....

Inuyasha entra no poço Come-Ossos e vai para a outra era atrás de sua esposa. Ele chega na casa de sua sogra e bate À porta, a mãe de Kagome abre e saúda o genro dizendo:  
_Ah! Que surpresa maravilhosa! Meu querido filho eu creio que pela cara que Kagome chegou aqui e você agora, ambos necessitam muito conversarem!  
Inuyasha faz uma cara de preocupação e pede licença à mãe de Kagome subindo até o antigo quarto da moça onde ela encontra-se no momento.  
Inuyasha abre a porta devagarzinho, Kagome estava deitada de bruços sobre a cama com o rosto escondido na almofada. Ele aproxima-se cautelosamente e senta-se devagarzinho ao lado da moça tocando com uma de suas mãos suas costas.  
Kagome se assusta e vira-se para ver quem é, ela acaba sendo surpreendida por Inuyasha que estava com uma cara muito triste e que piora mais ainda ao perceber os olhos vermelhos e a face molhada de tanto chorar que Kagome trazia.  
Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça e diz baixinho:  
_Sinto muito, Kagome. Não foi minha intenção magoá-la.  
Kagome não responde nada. Ela sente vontade de estapear mas também de abraçar Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo, mas ela controla-se. Kagome senta-se na cama e com um olhar muito frio e uma voz firme ela fala:  
_Diga Inuyasha, Você realmente acha que todas as vezes em que você é rude comigo basta pedir desculpas que eu irei correndo cair em seus braços?  
Inuyasha fica espantado, Kagome nunca agira daquela forma antes, ele também não compreendia as palavras de sua esposa:  
_Kagome, o que está havendo? Eu não estou compreendendo você!  
Kagome continua com aquele olhar frio e aquela expressão nebulosa e fala:  
_Aposto que com ela, você não agia desta forma!  
_Ela quem? Kagome, não consigo entender!  
_Você entende muito bem! Aliás, tão bem, que se sente no direito de esfregar isso, nem que seja indiretamente em minha cara todos os dias!  
Inuyasha não fala mais nada, ele fica confuso e perde a fala, Kagome vira-se de costas e suspira. Ela volta seu rosto mais uma vez para Inuyasha e diz com um tom de voz agressivo e cheio de ódio:  
_Aposto que se fosse a Kikyou quem tivesse preparado sua comida ela não seria horrível!  
Inuyasha arregala os olhos e sente-se extremamente ofendido. Ele levanta-se e afasta-se da cama indo na direção da porta, ele agarra a maçaneta e fala antes de sair:  
_Eu nunca fiz uma coisa dessas com você! Nunca a desmereci ou supervalorizei perante Kikyou. Kikyou e eu somos um assunto resolvido e acabado, mas pelo que vejo, para você não é.  
Antes que ele desse mais algum passo ou falasse mais alguma coisa, Kagome disse:  
_Eu não desejo mais permanecer ao seu lado Inuyasha. Nosso casamento chegou ao fim.  
Inuyasha aperta a maçaneta da porta em sua mão com muita força, ele fecha os olhos e tem vontade de gritar e quebrar tudo, mas acaba se controlando. Kagome vira de costas e permanece em silêncio por alguns instantes até que solta quase que como um murmúrio:  
_Acabou, Inuyasha, nosso casamento foi um fracasso e um grande erro de ambas as partes.  
Inuyasha vira seu rosto para Kagome que estava de costas e diz:  
_Para você pode até ter sido, para mim nunca foi! Mas como um casamento não é feito de apenas um ser, então está bem! Não vou obrigá-la a permanecer ao meu lado! Assim que achar que estiver pronta, pode pegar suas coisas, não impedirei!  
Inuyasha sai do quarto e vai embora deixando Kagome em um pranto desconsolador e sedento de rancor.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Amanhece e InuYasha ficou a noite toda sentado na varanda pensativo.  
Miroku e Sango tomavam café quando convidam o amigo para fazer o mesmo, ele se recusa.  
Preocupada, Sango aproxima-se do amigo e tenta conversar:  
_Hei! Inuyasha, quer desabafar um pouco? Isso é bom!  
Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça e tristonho e diz:  
_Não.  
Sango não diz mais nada e levanta-se saindo de perto do amigo voltando para a casa, Inuyasha a surpreende com uma pergunta:  
_Sango, você e Miroku retornaram ontem e queriam falar algo, certo? Do que se trata?  
A exterminadora retornou próximo ao amigo e relatou suas descobertas junto com Miroku sobre o Kaazana. Inuyasha ouvia tudo muito atento e ao fim dos relatos, levanta-se confiante e diz:  
_Não vamos perder tempo! Vamos logo encontrar essa tal adaga!  
De repente, ele para de falar e faz uma cara de bôbo completando:  
_...Mas...Por onde vamos começar?  
Sango, meio frustrada, responde:  
_Esse é o problema, nós não sabemos. Pensamos que com a sua ajuda e a de Kagome, seria mais fácil encontrarmos algo que pertencera ao Naraku.  
Inuyasha fica bravo e responde desviando o olhar:  
_Kagome está fora de questão! Esqueçam-na! Ela não vai querer mais retornar dessa vez!  
Sango ficou meio quieta e observou o semblante carrancudo de Inuyasha até que disse:  
_Dessa vez vocês realmente discutiram feio, não foi? Ela está muito brava?  
Inuyasha responde com ar de tristeza:  
_Ela e eu... Acabou tudo.  
Nem precisou o amigo dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Sango entendeu direitinho o recado. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam separados.  
A exterminadora fala:  
_Inuyasha, não queria lhe pedir isso, mas, você é o único que pode atravessar o poço. Precisamos da ajuda de Kagome, será que você, por mim e por Miroku que está com os dias contados, poderia fazer este esforço. Creio que Kagome não se recusaria em ajudar seus amigos e entenderia nossa situação.  
Inuyasha reluta na resposta, mas fala:  
_Vou, mas só por causa do perigo que Miroku está correndo e nada mais!  
Sango sorri para o hanyou:  
_Obrigada, Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha apenas olha meio desconfiado e não responde nada.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Inuyasha, atendendo ao pedido de Sango, vai até o poço Come-Ossos e o atravessa.  
Chegando à era de Kagome, seu coração parece que vai saltar pela boca, uma ansiedade misturada com saudade invade seu peito a cada passo dado em direção à casa da garota.  
Kagome estava trancafiada no quarto, pensativa e deprimida. Sem fazer cerimônias, Inuyasha nem ao menos entra pela porta, ele pula direto na janela do quarto de Kagome.  
Kagome estava deitada na cama olhando a janela, ela leva um susto ao ver Inuyasha pular por ela adentro:  
_Mas... O que é isso!  
_Você sabe muito bem que não vim aqui para discutir ou me lamentar!  
_Kagome fica trêmula, ela sente uma vontade incontrolável de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas não move um músculo e somente o observa enquanto ele fala:  
_Sango pediu para que eu viesse lhe dar um recado, já que sou o único quem pode atravessar o poço, além de você.  
_Qual é o recado Inuyasha?  
Kagome tenta ser indiferente e fria em suas palavras e expressões na presença do hanyou, mas por dentro, ela está como se estivesse gritando:  
_O que Sango quer?  
Inuyasha também, não dá o braço à torcer, e mantêm uma postura de indiferença muito forçadamente:  
_Ela necessita de sua ajuda para encontrarmos uma cura ao Kaazana de Miroku, parece que os dois descobriram algo que pode ser de muita utilidade e precisam de seus poderes espirituais para auxiliá-los.  
_Tudo bem, estou indo, apenas vou avisar minha mãe.  
Inuyasha sente um alívio enorme, Kagome mais uma vez estará do seu lado, mesmo que não possa mais tocá-la ou falar-lhe como antes, mas isso já lhe bastava e o alegrava naquele momento.  
Kagome avisou sua mãe, que aconselhou a filha:  
_Querida, aproveite este momento para refletir e tentar conversar com seu marido!  
Com rancor em sua voz ela fala:  
_Ele não é mais meu marido!  
Inuyasha que saia do quarto de Kagome, escuta antes de pular a janela, pela porta entreaberta do cômodo as palavras árduas que saíram da boca de Kagome. Aquilo fora como uma apunhalada em sua alma. Aquela frase, aquele tom de voz, cheio de mágoa e tristeza, ficaram ecoando em sua mente.  
Fingindo não ter ouvido nada, a muito custo, ele segue para a Sengoku Jidai, logo atrás, Kagome chega.  
Miroku e Sango aguardavam os amigos à beira do poço, muito alegre eles cumprimentam a garota. Sango olha nos olhos de Kagome e percebe a expressão triste, ela olha para Inuyasha e o que vê é um olhar magoado também. A exterminadora suspira levando Kagome a perguntar:  
_O que foi Sango?  
_Hãn!? Nada não! Bobagem minha!  
Os amigos sentam-se no gramado e Miroku conta-lhes toda a história. Inuyasha e Kagome vão sentar-se ao chão quando percebem que estão um do lado do outro, ele a olha compassivo, mas ela o ignora levantando e sentando-se entre Miroku e Sango.  
Mais uma vez a exterminadora suspira e pensa consigo:  
_"Onde isso vai parar?"

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Após Miroku e Sango contarem toda a história para Kagome ela fala:  
_Não vamos esperar mais, vamos sair em busca dessa adaga! Mas... Por onde começaremos?  
Todos quase têm um ataque de surpresa ao ouvir Kagome dizer isso, achavam que com os apurados poderes espirituais da moça, pudessem encontrá-la com maior facilidade, porém, nem Kagome fazia idéia de por onde começar, até que essa diz:  
_Vamos perguntar à Vovó Kaede, ela é bem sábia e com certeza poderá nos aconselhar sobre o assunto!  
_Ah...Do que adianta! Uma miko que não serve de nada!  
_O que Você blasfemou aí Inuyasha!?  
Inuyasha fez um infeliz comentário em voz alta deixando Kagome seriamente irritada, ele finge não se importar com as garotas e vira a cara, Kagome fica bufando com uma imensa vontade de encher ele de "pancada", mas ela sabe se conter e tem consciência de que ele somente quer provocá-la.  
Os amigos levantam-se e caminham na direção da cabana de Kaede. Shippou estava ajudando a Vovó carregando um cesto de ervas e pula feliz quando reencontra os amigos:  
_Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Her... Inuyasha....  
_O que você quis dizer com "Her... Inuyasha..." Hein!? Seu fedelho?  
Inuyasha irrita-se com o desdém de Shippou e kagome logo parte na defesa da pequena raposa:  
_Mas nunca vai deixar de ser um boçal mesmo, não é? Mal chega aos lugares e caça encrenca com todo mundo! Como você é patético!  
_Ele quem começou! Eu não fiz nada! - inuyasha começa a bater boca com Kagome.  
_Ai! Shippou é só uma criança, Inuyasha! Comporte-se como adulto! Ao menos na frente dos outros!  
Sango e Miroku presenciavam a cena ambos entediados:  
_Ah! Isso, realmente, nunca terá fim!  
_Concordo plenamente com você Miroku!  
Shippou e a Vovó observam a cena lamentável:  
_O que está havendo com esses dois? - pergunta a Vovó para Sango.  
_Brigas! A última foi tão feia que Kagome voltou para sua era e Inuyasha veio com uma conversa de que eles não eram mais casados.  
A vovó observa mais uma vez os dois que não param de se afrontar:  
_Idiota! você é um idiota!  
_Ah! essa é a única palavra que você sabe dizer! "Idiota"!?  
_Não! Eu também sei dizer... OSWARI!!!  
_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
Inuyasha cai estabacado de cara no chão devido a força do kotodama. Kagome estava virando-se e saindo quando disse:  
_Eu vou pra... Não! Eu vim ajudar meus amigos! Não vou recuar por conta de um grosso feito você!  
Inuyasha não tinha mais forças para praguejar, muito menos para se levantar, apenas escutavam-se alguns resmungos furiosos saindo de sua boca. A Vovó suspira e fala:  
_O que foi que você aprontou dessa vez Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha levanta-se sacudindo a poeira de suas vestes e responde furioso:  
_Eu não fiz nada! Ela que saiu furiosa por não sei o que e depois me tratou como um lixo!  
A vovó aproxima-se dele e diz:  
_Certa vez eu já disse isso a você e espero que medite bem sobre o assunto. Inuyasha, você é o burro mais burro que já caminhou pela face desta terra!  
Inuyasha fica meio espantado ao ouvir tal grosseria da boca da Vovó e responde:  
_A senhora não acha que é velha demais para irritar um meio youkai desse jeito!?  
Com um semblante mais plácido ela responde:  
_Não quero lhe irritar, apenas quero que veja algo.  
A Vovó apontou com a mão para trás de Inuyasha, um pouco longe, Kagome estava abraçada à Sango e chorava.  
Inuyasha fica com um olhar vazio e de dor ao vê-la assim. Ela estava sofrendo, ele havia sido estúpido e não se deu conta no momento de sua fúria de que Kagome estava magoada.  
Inuyasha podia ouvir a conversa entre Sango e Kagome de onde estava:  
_Por que ele é tão bruto? Se fosse ela...  
_Kagome, não diga besteiras! Inuyasha é bruto com tudo e com todos!  
_Não! Eu me lembro bem do olhar dele todas as vezes que a via! A sua voz era doce e gentil, ele não é estúpido com todos!  
_Kagome...  
Inuyasha percebeu que kagome referia-se aos seus encontros em outra época com Kikyou, os acontecimentos passaram, o tempo passou, mas as lembranças ainda atordoavam o coração de Kagome. De certa forma, ele sentia que tinha culpa em parte em tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas não compreendia porque somente agora, depois de quase oito anos do regresso da alma de Kikyou ao corpo de Kagome, ela fora expressar esta sua mágoa.  
Isso o irritava e o deixava muito triste.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Depois de algum tempo, Kagome se recompõe e caminha na direção da Vovó como se nada anteriormente tivesse acontecido. Inuyasha apenas a observa com cara de culpa e lamento. Kagome olha para Inuyasha com olhos marejados e cheios de dor, isso machuca profundamente o coração de Inuyasha e o deixa preocupado. Kagome desvia o olhar do hanyou e fala a Vovó:  
_Vovó, viemos até aqui para pedir seu conselho, precisamos de sua ajuda.  
A Vovó sorridente diz:  
_Mas é claro que ajudarei! Vamos entrar e tomar um chá, enquanto isso me expliquem o que está havendo e farei o possível.  
Todos adentram a casa da Vovó, Inuyasha apenas fica a porta sentado e observa tudo meio de longe e em silêncio pois a tristeza naquele momento é muito maior que sua vontade de ajudar Miroku, já Kagome, sabe esconder sua tristeza muito bem e finge não se importar com ele, mas na verdade, se corroendo por dentro de infelicidade.  
A Vovó serve a todos uma deliciosa xícara de chá, ela senta-se e enfim pergunta à Kagome:  
_Diga, em que posso ser útil?  
Kagome experimenta o chá e deposita a xícara ao chão, então ela respira fundo e começa os relatos:  
_Vovó, Miroku contou-nos como seu avô recebera a maldição do Kaazana lançada por Naraku. Tanto seus familiares quanto ele e até mesmo nós achávamos que com a morte de Naraku o Kaazana desapareceria, mas isso não ocorreu. Viemos pedir seu auxílio. Miroku nos disse que o Kaazana foi criado na mão de seu avô por uma adaga dourada que Naraku cravou na palma de sua mão, do corte desta adga nasceu o Kaazana que se estende agora por gerações. Cremos que a resposta para a quebra do encanto esteja nesta adaga, mas não sabemos por onde e nem como encontrá-la!  
Viemos aqui no intuito de que a senhora com sua sabedoria possa nos dar uma luz de esperança ou uma direção para que possamos iniciar nossas buscas.  
Kaede tomou um pouco de chá e disse:  
_Diga-me Miroku... - Miroku espanta-se com a fala de kaede e a olha fixamente. -Por acaso esta tal adaga dourada, seu avô chegou algum dia a descrever algo como se fosse uma espécie de marca ou coisa parecida com um dragão nela?  
Miroku para e pensa um instante e fala:  
_Certa vez ele mencionou que havia nela uma inscrição, uma espécie de ser alado, como um dragão sim, mas... Por quê?  
Kaede dá um sorriso e fala:  
_Há muitos séculos atrás, um terrível dragão vivia sobre a terra, um dia, um jovem e destemido cavaleiro cravou uma adaga dourada no coração da fera abrindo assim um buraco que acabara a engolindo para todo o sempre. A origem desta adaga era desconhecida, mas seu propósito de criação foi justamente para extinguir esta fera. Só pode ser esta a adaga da qual Naraku usou-se. Como, quando e onde Naraku poderia ter a adquirido, isso eu não posso dizer, mas provavelmente vocês encontrarão respostas no vale dos dragões, terão de fazer uma viajem de três dias até lá, tomem cuidado, aquele local é habitado por almas impiedosas e cruéis. Lá, vocês procurarão péla sacerdotisa do fogo, ela poderá lhes ajudar, estou certa disso!  
Sango levanta-se com os olhos cheios de esperança e diz:  
_O que estamos esperando! Vamos logo! Não sabemos quanto tempo ainda resta à Miroku!  
Kagome levanta-se e sorri fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça. O sorriso de Kagome acaba acalantando o coração de Inuyasha e tira um sorriso tímido dele também. Miroku com expectativas no olhar levanta-se e olha sua mão dizendo:  
_Veremos agora quem estará com os dias contados.  
Esse ato confiante do monge deixa Sango cheia de alegria, ela não se contém e dá-lhe um forte abraço dizendo:  
_Vamos acabar com isso logo!

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

_"Minha alma está falando comigo... O que está acontecendo? Sango? Você está aí? Onde estou? Rosas... sinto o cheiro de rosas... Como vim parar aqui? Onde estão todos?  
Que luz é essa? Hãn! São anjos? Que criaturas magníficas! Este lugar me traz paz, sinto-me aliviado, meus membros não respondem ao meu comando... Estou... Cansado...Não quero mais levantar-me... Estou flutuando... Meus olhos... Não posso os manter abertos...Estou cansado...  
Não quero mais acordar... Quero ficar..."

_MIROKU! MIROKU!NÃAAAAAAOOOO! MIROKU! MIROKU!

_"Essa voz... Que triste... Porque chora? Parece ser Sango..."

_MIROKU! NÃAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO! NÃAAAAOOOOO!

_"Que lamento desesperador... Por que? Estou bem Sango... estou aqui..."

_SANGO! Não se aproxime dele! Não faça isso!

_Me solte Inuyasha! Eu não vou deixá-lo ir sozinho! Não! Não vou! Me solte! Eu quero morrer junto dele!

_"Sango... Eu ficarei bem... Eu a amo... muito...."

O Kaazana estava fora de controle e Miroku ficara inconsciente no meio do caminho ao vale dos dragões. Inuyasha e Kagome seguravam Sango que gritava e chorava descontroladamente querendo unir-se a Miroku. Era perigoso demais, o Kaazana estava prestes a engolir o monge e não havia nada que poderia ser feito.  
Sango enche de ar seus pulmões e brada com todas suas forças:

_NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!

Sango escapa dos braços de Inuyasha e corre na direção de Miroku o abraçando e dando-lhe um beijo em seus lábios.  
Uma lágrima escorre no rosto da exterminadora que começa a ser sugada pelo Kaazana.  
Kagome grita:

_SANGO! NÃOOOO!!! SANGO! MIROKU ACORDE! SANGO ESTÀ SENDO SUGADA!

_"O que? Sango... Como..."

Miroku abre os olhos levemente retornando a si e percebe a tempo o perigo. Com um imenso esforço, num brado, ele segura seu punho mudando de direção, aponta o Kaazana para o alto e alerta a moça:

_Corra o mais longe que puder! Viva! Viva por mim!

Sango agarra mais forte o monge e responde:

_Não! Eu não vou! Eu já lhe avisei que iria onde quer que você fosse! Não posso mais viver sem você! Se você morrer, eu quero ir junto!

Com uma grande expressão de esforço no rosto de Miroku, ele diz confiante:

_Não deixarei você morrer! Se esse for o único jeito, eu me esforçarei ao máximo! Abrace-me o mais forte que puder Sango! Preciso saber que você está aqui, do meu lado! Preciso de sua força, eu preciso do seu amor, só assim poderei ter forças o suficiente para continuar lutando contra o Kaazana!

Sango abraça carinhosamente o monge e fecha seus olhos dizendo:

_Você acaba de se tornar neste momento, o ser mais amado do universo Miroku! Fique certo disso!

Miroku solta um grito e com muito esforço começa a ter novamente o controle do Kaazana:

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME VENCER MALDIÇÃO ESTÚPIDA!

Aos poucos o Kaazana descontrolado torna-se domado. Miroku consegue fechar seu punho e lacrar com o kotodama sua mão. Ele estava exausto e caiu desfalecido indo ao chão nos braços de Sango.  
Os amigos correm para perto, Sango abraça o monge e diz:

_Obrigada... Miroku...

Miroku abre os olhos lentamente e responde com um sussurro:

_Obrigado digo eu à você... Por me ensinar... A amar com todas as minhas forças... Minha flor de lótus perfumada.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

Ao terminar de dizer a frase, Miroku desmaia nos braços de Sango, ela o segura e o abraça contra o peito entre lágrimas dizendo:

_Descanse um pouco, logo que estiver melhor, nós iremos seguir.

A viagem havia sido estressante e cansativa o que desencadeou a síncope de descontrole do Kaazana de Miroku, faltavam ainda alguns quilômetros para chegarem até o Vale dos Dragões onde a Sacerdotisa do Fogo morava.  
Kagome havia se desesperado com o ocorrido e também chorava, porém de alívio ao ver o amigo e a amiga a salvos.

Inuyasha olha para Kagome piedosamente e aproxima-se por trás da moça a surpreendendo com um forte e carinhoso abraço.

Kagome se assusta, fica paralisada por um momento e seu olhar se enche de dor, então ela, bruscamente, retira os braços de Inuyasha que estavam envoltos em seu corpo dizendo:

_Saia! Não queira aproveitar-se de mim em um momento de fraqueza! Como você é inescrupuloso!

Ela levanta-se furiosa e sai caminhando rapidamente dentre as árvores, Inuyasha começa a segui-la. Kagome percebe e vira-se rapidamente com olhos de fúria dizendo:

_Pare de me seguir! Não permitirei que você me engane mais uma vez!

Inuyasha espantado diz:

_Kagome, o que está havendo com você! Chega disso! Vamos conversar!

Kagome olha o hanyou de canto de olhos muito nervosa e fala:

_Eu não quero falar com você! Eu não quero ver você! NUNCA MAIS! ME DEIXE! EU... ODEIO VOCÊ!!

"EU ODEIO VOCÊ"... Estas palavras atravessaram o coração de Inuyasha como lâmina incandescente, ele perde até mesmo sua fala e fica ali parado observando Kagome sumir correndo aos prantos dentre as árvores.

Inuyasha cai de joelhos ao chão e apóia-se com as mãos no chão. Uma gota de lágrima molha a terra.

Descontroladamente Kagome corre por dentre as árvores até ficar exausta e senta-se aos pés de uma delas. A moça leva suas mãos aos olhos escondendo seu rosto. Kagome permanece alí por um longo tempo, chorando e odiando-se por amar Inuyasha como ela o ama.

Kagome, recostada na árvore fecha os olhos e acaba adormecendo.

Inuyasha fica em silêncio de costas para os amigos. Sango acaricia os cabelos de Miroku enquanto ele dorme. Sango vira-se para Inuyasha e diz:

_Inuyasha, vamos, corra atrás de kagome, não fique aqui. Eu e Miroku podemos nos cuidar muito bem. Não me perdoaria se algo de ruim ocorresse à Kagome.

Inuyasha arregala os olhos e cai em sí, aquela parte da floresta era muito famosa por haver muitos youkais maldosos. Kagome estava sozinha e corria perigo, Inuyasha sente-se frustrado por tê-la deixado sair daquela maneira em um lugar tão perigoso como aquele.

Ele se levanta e diz:

_Sango, vou procurar por Kagome, tem certeza de que ficará bem?

_Sim. Vá, não perca tempo! Assim que Miroku acordar nós seguiremos, não se preocupe em nos seguir! O mais importante agora é encontrar Kagome e acabar com essa separação tola de vocês dois!

Inuyasha abre um tímido sorriso e vai à direção por onde Kagome embrenhou-se na mata.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 17**

Adormecida, Kagome desperta ao ouvir um barulho dentre os arbustos:

_Quem está aí?-Pergunta a moça receosa.

Dos arbustos um imenso youkai besouro salta na direção de Kagome prestes a atacá-la. Kagome esconde o rosto com um dos braços e dá um grito. Ela fica parada de olhos fechados e nada acontece.

Quando Kagome abre os olhos mal pode acreditar no que vê. O youkai besouro fora estraçalhado. Por detrás de uma árvore aparece um rapaz preocupado com a moça e perguntando:

_Você está bem?

_Kouga!? -Kagome responde espantada - O que está fazendo aqui?

_Eu é que devo perguntar isso? Este não é um bom lugar para fazer passeios Kagome! Onde está o cara de cachorro?

Ao referir-se a Inuyasha, Kagome abaixa a cabeça e fica com um semblante tristonho. Kouga percebe que ela está triste e aproxima-se com cuidado. Ele levanta o rosto da garota segurando sua face delicadamente com ambas as mãos e diz com voz tácita:

_O que houve? Kagome, você se machucou? Aconteceu algo com Inuyasha?

Kagome, impulssivamente, abraça Kouga e desaba no choro dizendo:

_Ele é um idiota! Um babaca!

Kouga dá-se conta de que Kagome e Inuyasha brigaram então pergunta:

_Quer me contar o que houve?

_Kagome solta Kouga e fala:

_Ele tem sido muito rude comigo... Ele não era rude com Kikyou.

Kagome chora mais um pouco. Kouga compreende a gravidade do ocorrido, Kagome estava magoada com Inuyasha, ele dera a ela muitos motivos para duvidar e principalmente para ferir-se com suas atitudes.

Kouga coloca uma de suas mãos nos ombros de Kagome e fala:

_Vamos! Onde está o cara de cachorro? Quer que eu a leve até ele para conversarem?

Kagome diz em tom agressivo:

_Não! Eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais! Acabou! Inuyasha e eu acabamos! Estamos separados, nosso casamento acabou! Para sempre! Não posso viver ao lado de um homem que ama outra mulher!

Kouga respira fundo e fala:

_Para onde vamos então?

Kagome mareja seus olhos e desaba novamente no choro abraçando Kouga:

_Para um lugar bem longe onde eu não precise vê-lo nunca mais!

Kagome toca com uma das mãos o rosto de Kouga e olha dentro de seus olhos dizendo:

_Nunca... Mais...

Kagome beija os lábios de Kouga, assustado, o youkai lobo afasta-se de Kagome e diz:

_Espere! Não se precipite Kagome! Entenderei isso como um ato de alguém desesperado e raivoso! Você realmente precisa esfriar a cabeça e pensar um pouco!

Kagome fica envergonhada por ter feito aquilo:

_Desculpe-me Kouga, desculpe-me... Eu estou completamente sem saber o que fazer, nunca me senti tão só em toda minha vida.

Kagome ajoelha-se escondendo a face dentre os braços que entrelaçavam suas pernas e continua a chorar.

Kouga aproxima-se novamente, porém um pouco receoso da moça, dizendo:

_Venha! Vamos para minha aldeia, você sabe que nunca poderia a deixar aqui sozinha desse jeito, quando você se acalmar levare-a até o cara de cachorro.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 18**

Kouga carrega Kagome em seus braços e a leva até sua aldeia. Chegando lá, os guardas comentam:

_Kouga está arrumando para a cabeça dele de novo trazendo essa mulher aqui! Da outra vez que ele a trouxe, aquele hanyou veio e fez o maior estrago na aldeia, sem contar que o chefe ficou vários dias muito triste e sem ânimo!

Kouga vira-se zangado e ralha com os guardas de sua toca os assustando:

_Eu ouvi muito bem o que os dois disseram! Nós conversaremos mais tarde!

Kagome estava cabisbaixa e pensativa, Inuyasha não saía de sua cabeça por mais que ela assim quisesse.

Kouga deposita kagome ao chão e a leva pela mão até sua alcova dizendo:

_Não será necessário mostrar-lhe tudo novamente.

_Obrigada Kouga.

O youkai lobo vira-se espantado olhando para Kagome e ela fala:

_Agradeço a você por tudo o que tem feito por mim. Você tem sido um grande amigo.

Kouga sorri para Kagome e vai saindo e dizendo:

_Isso mesmo! Apenas um grande amigo Kagome!

Kagome corre na sua direção e o abraça pelas costas carinhosamente, Kouga fecha os olhos e luta consigo para não cair na tentação de abraçar Kagome, o que é em vão. Kagome vai até a frente de Kouga e o beija novamente. Kouga afasta Kagome mais uma vez de si e diz:

_Kagome, não brinque com o meu coração desse jeito! Você com certeza vai embora e eu ficarei aqui me lamentando depois. Você ama o cara de cachorro, é com ele que deve ficar!

_Eu não quero brincar com seu coração Kouga, eu apenas quero amar a quem realmente me ama.

Kagome abraça Kouga mais forte que antes e o beija de novo, Kouga tenta relutar mas não consegue. Ele a abraça e deixa-se ser beijado pela moça.  
Kagome fala baixinho ao ouvido do lobo:

_Kouga... Ensine-me a amá-lo.

Kouga diz:

_AHHH! Algo me diz que vou me arrepender depois se continuar perto de você! Kagome, você está magoada, não acha sua atitude precipitada?

Kagome toca os lábios de Kouga com o dedo indicador como que se ela pedisse seu silêncio e responde:

_Você fala demais. Eu tenho plena consciência de meus atos Kouga.

Assustado ele fala:

_Mas! Você é casada com aquele cara de cachorro agora!

Triste, ela desvia o olhar e responde:

_Agora nós não somos mais, não posso continuar ao lado de um homem o qual toda vez que se aproxima de mim a primeira coisa que vêm a minha cabeça é:"Será que ele está pensando nela?". Não suporto mais isso.

_Mas, você não estaria fazendo o mesmo comigo Kagome?

Kagome fica em silêncio, uma lágrima escorre de seu rosto e ela diz:

_É por este motivo que eu quero que você ensine-me a lhe amar Kouga. Por favor! Não jogue fora a oportunidade que estou lhe oferecendo Kouga! Estou disposta a ficar ao seu lado, basta você me aceitar!

Kouga fecha os olhos e abraça carinhosamente Kagome dizendo:

_Como poderia eu dizer não à você Kagome. Se desde o primeiro dia em que a ví... Meu coração tornou-se seu... Minha vida... Tornou-se dependente da sua...

Kagome aperta Kouga fortemente contra sí e diz:

_Ensine-me... Por favor!

Kouga acaricia os cabelos de Kagome com cuidado e beija seus lábios. Kagome toca a face de Kouga levemente. Eles permanecem assim por algum tempo até que Kagome vai puxando Kouga contra si e recostando-se contra a parede da alcova.

Kagome começa a deslizar suas mãos por sobre o tórax do lobo que segura ela assustado e fala:

_Kagome! O que nós estamos...

Mal ela falou a frase e Kagome sela novamente os lábios de Kouga com um beijo. Kagome agarra o braço de Kouga e o arrasta para o local onde ele acomoda-se durante a noite. Ela o empurra atirando seu corpo sobre o dele. Kouga fica assustado e fala:

_Espere! Kagome, isso não está certo!

Kagome começa a tirar a parte de cima da armadura do youkai, Kouga insiste para que ela pare mas não consegue. Ele acaba cedendo aos caprichos de Kagome.

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 19**

As horas se passam e os dois estavam adormecidos no covil. Kouga desperta e leva um susto ao ver Kagome ao seu lado, logo ele se lembra do que aconteceu e fica aliviado. Um sentimento de culpa e remorso invade o lobo:

_Eu... Fui... Um aproveitador de situação! Como pude ceder a ela! Kagome está apenas confusa e com raiva, logo ela cairá em si e partirá novamente meu coração, chega! Não quero isso mais!

Kouga levanta-se, arruma-se e sai na direção da floresta.

.....

Inuyasha perdera o rastro de Kagome:

_Droga! Tem cheiro de muitos youkais por aqui1 Não consigo saber em qual direção ela foi! Maldição!

Um barulho dentre as árvores e Kouga surge caminhando com um semblante sério. Inuyasha fica surpreso ao ver o youkai naquele momento e fala:

_Kouga!? O que está fazendo aqui lobo fedorento!?

_A floresta é de todos e eu posso ir onde bem quiser cara de cachorro! Escute, eu posso ajudá-lo.

Inuyasha faz uma cara de desconfiado e cruza os braços dizendo:

_Me ajudar em quê? Não se intrometa em meus assuntos!

Kouga fica altivo e fala com voz firme e direta:

_Me intrometer sim, todas as vezes que o assunto for Kagome eu vou me intromete!

Inuyasha fica desorientado e surpreso, como Kouga sabia que ele estava à procura de Kagome. O hanyou apenas fica olhando o lobo que continua a falar:

_Olha cara de cachorro, eu não sei e nem quero saber qual o motivo da discussão entre vocês dois, mas Kagome está na minha alcova e agindo de uma forma muito estranha!O que posso lhe dizer é que deve ter sido algo muito sério para fazer com que ela ficasse daquele jeito!

Inuyasha abaixa a cabeça e pensa consigo:

_"Eu finjo não querer saber o motivo... mas sei... Quando ainda procurávamos a jóia de quatro almas, procurei por Kikyou várias vezes e deixei Kagome para trás. Em outra situação em especial... eu havia saído à procura de Kagome e Kikyou acabou me confundindo, eu caí em sua armadilha e... Kagome viu, com certeza ela viu, eu e Kikyou juntos, no dia em que nos deitamos próximo ao poço. Aquilo foi um pouco antes de eliminar-mos de vez Naraku. Kikyou queria, mesmo sabendo que iria partir, magoar Kagome e me usar para o fazer. Eu fui um tolo, um idiota. Desde aquele dia, tudo era motivo para Kagome desconfiar de mim. Quando tentamos nos reaproximar, Kaoru lançou o feitiço de persuasão sobre ela e o que encontrou escondido no coração de Kagome foi rancor e mágoa. Essa mágoa, esse rancor serviu para nos separar aquela vez, talvez esta nossa desconfiança tenha levado Setsune à morte...e agora... mais uma vez... essa mágoa nos atormenta."

Inuyasha estava em silêncio falando consigo mesmo em pensamentos enquanto apertava seus punhos fortemente.

Kouga percebe na expressão de Inuyasha que a coisa realmente foi séria e que Kagome não estava louca ou sobre feitiço, mas sim que ela estava realmente angustiada e com muita raiva.

Kouga olhou para Inuyasha e disse:

_Vamos! Venha até minha alcova. Kagome está lá. Creio que os dois precisam conversar.

Mais uma vez, Kouga toma a decisão certa em um momento crítico como aquele, mesmo não querendo agir daquela maneira, ele abria assim mão da oportunidade de permanecer com Kagome, mas ele sabe que isso seria apenas uma ilusão, com raiva ou sem raiva, o coração dela sempre pertencerá a Inuyasha.

Os dois caminham juntos por alguns quilômetros e chegam até a aldeia de Kouga, os guardas ficam observando os dois juntos muito surpresos com o que viam. Kouga e Inuyasha entram na alcova. Kagome já havia acordado e se recomposto à algum tempo.

Quando Kagome olha a entrada e vê Inuyasha ao lado de Kouga, seu rosto fica completamente avermelhado e mil agulhas transpassam seu peito. Ela desvia o olhar, sente-se culpada e envergonhada por haver se deitado com Kouga e agora ele trás Inuyasha até ela.

Kouga aproxima-se de Kagome e diz em voz baixa:

_Eu não falei nada a ele. Você é quem deve o fazer, se algum dia o quiser fazer. O que tivemos hoje aqui será para mim uma doce lembrança e um segredo que guardarei até minha morte.

Kagome não sabe se fica aliviada ao tomar conhecimento de que Inuyasha desconhece o que se passou a poucos instantes entre ela e Kouga ou se fica envergonhada por haver deitado-se com outro homem e não ter coragem de contar à Inuyasha.

Kagome estava sentada. Kouga sai da alcova dizendo:

_Fiquem à vontade e conversem o quanto for necessário.

Inuyasha aproxima-se de Kagome e ajoelha-se à sua frente:

_Kagome, olhe para mim.

Kagome não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Inuyasha então ela começa a marejar seus olhos. Inuyasha segura um dos braços de Kagome e a puxa para sí dando-lhe um forte abraço. Kagome então se sente o pior ser do mundo por ter feito o que fez e começa a chorar. Inuyasha fala:

_Vamos para casa. Vamos voltar para nossa casa. Eu quero você de volta pra mim.

Kagome diz:

_Eu não posso!

_Por quê?

_Não tenho coragem o suficiente para dizer isso à você nesse momento...

Enquanto ela tentava se explicar, Inuyasha dá um beijo em seus lábios. Kagome abraça o marido mais forte ainda. Aquele beijo tão amoroso e carinhoso, que a fazia derreter com seu calor, hoje também a fazia sofrer com seu sentimento de culpa.

Inuyasha fala ao ouvido dela:

_Não precisa dizer nada que você não queira agora. Vamos para casa, volte para mim!

Inuyasha deixa escapar uma lágrima de seus olhos. Kagome esconde o seu rosto nos ombros dele e diz em som abafado:

_Sim.

Inuyasha pega a esposa em seus braços e a carrega par fora da alcova. Kouga aguarda na entrada da caverna. Ao ver Inuyasha carregando Kagome ele não sabe se entra em desespero ou se fica alegre.

O hanyou faz um sinal de agradecimento com a cabeça e Kouga apenas dá um sorriso e faz um aceno com uma das mãos. Inuyasha leva Kagome de volta para casa.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 20**

Durante o caminho de casa, Kagome adormece nos braços de Inuyasha. Chegando à cabana no vilarejo de Kaede, Inuyasha deposita Kagome delicadamente sobre a cama e estende por sobre ela uma coberta. Ele senta-se ao lado da esposa e fica acariciando seus cabelos enquanto medita:

_O que foi que nós fizemos conosco Kagome!? Olhe só a que ponto nós chegamos.

.....

Na floresta, um pouco atordoado, Miroku desperta nos braços de Sango que acariciava sua face. Ao vê-la ele dá um sorriso e diz:

_Um lindo dia para apreciar o florescer das flores de Lótus no campo!

Sango acaba sorrindo com o gracejo do monge e responde:

_Nem mesmo nessas condições você perde a oportunidade de fazer gracinhas comigo!

Miroku ainda atordoado nos braços da exterminadora diz:

_Toda hora é uma boa hora para deslumbrar um sorriso seu.

Miroku toca a face de Sango, ela segura a mão do monge e pergunta:

_Como se sente?

Miroku fecha os olhos e diz com voz de sussurro:

_Melhor não poderia estar! Nos braços de uma bela jovem com cheiro de flores ganhando carinhos... OH! Obrigado Buda por trazer-me até o nirvana!

_Você não tem concerto mesmo! Venha eu o ajudarei a levantar-se!

Fazendo manha ele diz:

_AH! Estou mal! Muito mal! Eu preciso descansar mais um pouco!

Percebendo que ele estava melhor já ela diz:

_Chega de ficar aproveitando-se de mim! Levante logo monge e vamos em busca da Sacerdotisa do Fogo!

Levantando-se com ajuda de Sango, Miroku fica choramingando:

_Hãããããã!! Eu só quero ficar no seu colinho mais um pouquinho Sango!

_Agora não é hora para isso! Vamos seguir viagem, depois você terá todo o tempo do mundo para ficar ganhando carinhos meus!

Os olhos de Miroku brilham com a fala de Sango, ele diz:

_Isso é uma promessa!?

Sango estava ficando irritada e disse:

_AI! Pare de brincadeiras Miroku e vamos seguir em frente! Você só fica pensando besteiras e em coisas inúteis o tempo todo!

_Carinho não é inútil!?

Os dois seguem viagem discutindo: Sango ralhando e Miroku fazendo manhã para ela.

....

Kouga ficou um bom tempo na alcova meditando sobre o que acontecera e diz para sí mesmo:

_Que momento de fraqueza! Como pude eu fazer aquilo!? Espero que Kagome esteja melhor agora, não me perdoaria caso o cara de cachorro brigasse com ela por minha culpa.

Kouga sai da alcova para caçar e chama alguns guardas dizendo:

_Nada melhor do que a rotina para colocar a cabeça no lugar! Vamos caçar! Quero um bom jantar hoje!

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 21**

Kagome continua adormecida enquanto Inuyasha fica a observando. O semblante do meio youkai era muito tristonho. Ele estende sua mão para acariciar os cabelos de Kagome, mas ela acaba virando-se na cama o que o faz frear seu gesto e recolher sua mão para não acordá-la.

O sol entrava pelas frestas da janela e luzia sobre os rostos de Inuyasha e Kagome. Os olhos de âmbar de Inuyasha agora tinham um brilho de amargura, mil coisas passavam-se por sua cabeça naquele instante, o que Kagome fazia na aldeia de Kouga e ainda mais deitada em sua alcova como ele a havia encontrado.

Inuyasha sacode a cabeça no intuito de espantar aqueles pensamentos, mas era quase que impossível. Ele, devagar se deita ao lado da esposa e a abraça com muito cuidado para não despertá-la. Inuyasha fecha os olhos e aproxima seu rosto do pescoço de Kagome para sentir seu perfume. O cheiro de Kagome para ele era algo inebriante.

Num sussurro ele fala:

_Como senti falta desse cheiro durante os últimos tempos, do calor desse corpo...

Inuyasha, sem querer, acaba abraçando mais forte Kagome o que acaba a despertando.

O hanyou estava de olhos fechados quando Kagome virou seu rosto levemente para observá-lo. Ela fingiu não ter despertado para poder continuar nos braços de seu marido por mais alguns instantes.

Kagome surpreende-se ao escutar um soluço abafado vindo de Inuyasha. Ao virar seu rosto novamente para observá-lo ela vê na face de Inuyasha uma lágrima escorrer tímida por sobre o rosto do hanyou. Inuyasha abafava seu choro para não despertar Kagome que ele pensava estar dormindo, mesmo ele fazendo-o com tanto afinco era inevitável deixar um soluço amargurado escapar.

Kagome não suporta ver o marido sofrendo e acaba o surpreendendo com um forte abraço. Inuyasha abre os olhos assustado e olha Kagome deitada sobre seu peito o abraçando. Ele não sabe agora se chora de alívio ou alegria. Mais que depressa ela a agarra de supetão e solta um dizer de surpresa:

_Kagome!

Kagome apertava seus olhos para não chorar e também para não olhar seu esposo, ela sentia muita vergonha pelo ocorrido na alcova e não tinha coragem ainda para falar à Inuyasha.

Inuyasha agarra Kagome em seus braços a apertando com força e diz freneticamente como se este fosse seus últimos instantes de vida:

_Não quero mais ficar sem você, não quero, não quero, não quero, não quero...

Kagome contém o suposto estado de desespero de Inuyasha com um beijo em seus lábios. Inuyasha, aí sim, aperta Kagome com mais força e não quer mais parar de beijá-la. Ela não reluta, simplesmente permanece alí, dentre os braços e os lábios de Inuyasha como que se aquele fosse o melhor lugar em todo mundo para se viver pela eternidade.

Kagome acaricia a face do marido que continua a derramar suas lágrimas. Ela consegue se livrar dos lábios dele por alguns instantes e diz:

_Me perdoe... Inuyasha...

A coisa que menos importava para Inuyasha naquele instante era quem estava certo ou errado, ele somente queria continuar junto de Kagome e diz entusiasmado:

_Pouco importa isso agora... Como se eu pudesse ficar zangado quando tenho você de volta em meus braços!

Inuyasha volta a beijar Kagome, que mais aliviada, murmura:

_Obrigada...

Inuyasha vira-se e fica por cima de Kagome, ele diz então:

_Não agradeça nada! Sou eu quem devo agradecer...

Inuyasha quase que se joga em cima de Kagome com o impulso que faz para beijar seu pescoço e acariciar seus cabelos. Kagome fecha mais uma vez os olhos e dá um sorriso contido.

Inuyasha agarra com uma das mãos a camisa de Kagome com tanta força que acaba a rasgando. Espantada, ela fala:

_O que pensa que está fazendo?

Inuyasha sorri e fala agarrando agora com as duas mãos e terminando de dilacerar a camisa de Kagome:

_Você tem outras dentro do armário. Não vamos ficar discutindo agora por conta de uma camisa!

Kagome franze a testa e fala com tom ameaçador:

_Você...

Inuyasha olha para ela sério e diz:

_Kagome, nunca pensei que diria uma coisa como a que vou dizer agora, se quizer usar o Kotodama, ou se conseguir, tudo bem, mas você vai me ouvir!

Kagome agora fazia uma cara de espantada, Inuyasha estava lhe dando um sermão:

_Kagome... Por favor... Cale a boca!

Inuyasha se atira novamente sobre Kagome e a enche de beijos. Ela não sabe se fica irritada ou se dá risada do seu marido. Kagome acaba abraçando Inuyasha e o beijando também, os dois passam todo o dia deitados em sua cama e fechados no quarto.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 22**

Depois de muito caminharem, Sango e Miroku chegam ao Vale dos Dragões, seguindo a direção que fora indicada por Kaede, ambos encontram a caverna aos pés do vulcão adormecido. O casal para, Sango olha para Miroku e diz:

_Vamos! É agora ou nunca!

Sango já adiantava seus passos, quando Miroku a segura firmemente pelo seu braço e a puxa cauteloso e preocupado dizendo:

_Espere! Tem algo errado.

Sango olha para Miroku e confusa pergunta:

_Mas o que pode estar errado Miroku?

Miroku olha fixamente à entrada da caverna e diz sem soltar o braço de Sango:

_Está fácil demais!

Sango então pôde compreender a razão da preocupação de Miroku. Havia realmente algo de errado naquela caverna. Miroku, sem desviar o olhar da entrada, diz:

_Lembra-se do que Kaede disse: "O Vale dos Dragões é um local muito perigoso". Sinto algo muito suspeito nessa quietude. Alguém está a nos observar.

Sango fica assustada e Miroku, ao terminar de dizer esta frase, puxa Sango para trás de si e segura seu báculo na direção da entrada e brada:

_Sabemos que você está aí! SAIA AGORA!

Um gigantesco youkai serpente sai dando o bote da caverna. Miroku agarra Sango em seus braços e atira-se para o lado junto com a moça:

_Sango, CUIDADO!

Ambos caem ao chão, dois enormes buracos são formados ao chão com o cravar das presas venenosas da serpente. Miroku teme pela sua segurança, mas principalmente, à de Sango, pois seu Hiraikotsu não seria páreo para aquela colossal víbora.

Miroku fecha seus olhos e agarra o Kotodama que sela seu Kaazana dizendo:

Sango fuja! Eu cuidarei desta serpente!

A exterminadora pula na frente do monge com um olhar cheio de temor dizendo:

_Não! Você não fará isso! Não permitirei! Da última vez você quase foi sugado por seu Kaazana! É muito arriscado!

Sango empurra Miroku fazendo-o cair ao chão. Empunhando seu Hiraikotsu, a moça sai correndo para atacar a serpente e diz para o monge:

_Não permitirei que você morra!

Preocupado, Miroku estende sua mão e grita:

_Sango! PARE! NÃO FAÇA ISSO! PARE! SANGO!

Sango corre como nunca havia feito antes em toda a sua vida e arremessa sua arma:

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! HIRAIKOTSU!

O Osso Voador acerta bem em cheio a testa da serpente fazendo com que esta fique atordoada. A exterminadora retira sua espada da bainha e crava de fora- a - fora no meio da cabeça da víbora a eliminando. Porém, esta, acaba antes de tombar, ricocheteando e arremessando Sango à uma longa distância.

Miroku levanta-se e corre na direção onde fora atirada Sango. Chegando lá, a exterminadora estava com alguns arranhões devido à queda e inconsciênte. O monge recolhe-a em seus braços e acaricia sua face dizendo:

_Sango, acorde! Você está bem?

Sango, atordoada abre os olhos e ao ver-se nos braços do rapaz dá um cândido sorriso e fala com voz muito meiga:

_Eu disse que não permitiria que você morresse.

Miroku dá um sorriso ao ver que Sango estava bem, apenas atordoada, ele então diz:

_Minha pequenina e bela lótus do lago! Não me assuste mais desse jeito!

Sango, melhor, sorrindo levanta-se e sacode a poeira de suas vestes dizendo:

_Não vamos perder mais tempo! Precisamos encontrar logo a cura do Kaazana!

Miroku olha confiante a moça e faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Os dois seguem caverna adentro.

..........

Inuyasha e Kagome estavam abraçados em sua cama. O hanyou acariciava os cabelos da moça que estava recostada ao seu peito e diz:

_Nunca mais cometa outra loucura como essa! Você quase me matou de desespero!

Kagome desvia seu olhar e apresenta um semblante tristonho em sua face. A garota diz com voz aveludada:

_Inuyasha... Eu preciso lhe falar algo.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em continuar sua confissão ele silencia-a pondo o dedo indicador nos lábios dela e falando:

_Não fale mais nada se for para brigarmos novamente.

Kagome então fica em silêncio. Era a terceira vez em que ela tentava esclarecer toda a verdade sobre o que se passara na alcova de Kouga, mas Inuyasha a interrompia sempre e ela não conseguia dizer. A cada nova tentativa de falar, a coragem ia-se desaparecendo e se tornava mais difícil para ela dizer algo a ele.

Inuyasha abraça sua esposa e diz muito feliz:

_É tão bom ficar assim com você em meus braços... Sentia muita falta da sua presença.

Kagome mareja os olhos e sente vontade de chorar. Inuyasha percebe e fala:

_O que foi? Não chore! Acabou! Estamos unidos novamente e ninguém e nada vai nos separar novamente.

Após ouvir isso, Kagome desaba no choro, Inuyasha pensa que ela chora de alegria, satisfação em estar junto dele ou algo parecido, porém, Kagome chora por ter feito algo impensado e imprudente que certamente machucará o coração de Inuyasha.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 23**

Adentrando a caverna sombria, Miroku pode enxergar uma luz provinda de chamas bem ao fundo. Ele diz à Sango enquanto correm:

_Sango, veja! A luz! Só pode estar lá!

_Sim Miroku!

Os dois correm na direção das chamas e chegam ao fundo da caverna. Sentada em um trono ornado de rubis e esmeraldas estava a sacerdotisa do fogo que olha os dois e fala:

_Quem são vocês? O que fazem aqui na casa de Kazume, a sacerdotisa do fogo?

Sango dá um passo à frente e responde:

_Sou Sango e este é Miroku, há muitos anos atrás um meio-youkai chamado Naraku tinha a posse da adaga do dragão e lançou uma maldição sobre os descendentes da família de Miroku, viemos aqui, pois estamos a procura de respostas, Miroku está piorando à cada dia e tememos que o seu Kaazana vá engoli-lo.

A sacerdotisa, após tomar um gole do cálice de vinho que segurava em uma das mãos, levanta-se e caminha na direção deles, ela aproxima-se de Miroku e agarra sua mão e dá uma boa olhada na palma dela. Feito isso ela encara Miroku e responde:

_Só existe uma maneira de o Kaazana sumir das mãos de um ser humano. Eu darei agora o pontapé inicial, o resto é por sua conta meu jovem.

Kazume suspende o cálice sobre a mão de Miroku e babulcia algo em idioma desconhecido. A taça luzia muito e a sacerdotisa derrama no Kaazana o vinho que agora era um líquido translúcido e dourado.

Feito isso, Kazume afasta-se e retorna a sentar em seu trono. Ela olha os dois e diz:

Eu iniciei agora você deve acabar com tudo. Para o Kaazana desaparecer, você deverá sacrificar a vida daquele que mais ama.

Miroku e Sango arregalam os olhos, o monge treme e diz desesperado:

_Não! Não farei nada contra Sango!

Sango olha surpresa a declaração de Miroku. O monge cai de joelhos perante a sacerdotisa e derrama suas lágrimas dizendo:

_Prefiro eu morrer a sacrificar a mulher da minha vida! Minha flor de Lótus não sofrerá nunca nenhum arranhão!

Sango fica emocionada com o gesto do monge e caminha até ele. A exterminadora ajoelha-se na frente do rapaz e entrega a ele sua espada dizendo:

_Não suportaria viver sem você Miroku. Acabe logo com isso! Para mim o que importa é a sua felicidade.

Sango dá um sorriso e posiciona a espada em seu coração e agarra subitamente a mão de Miroku que estava desatento e coloca na arma a cravando com força em seu coração. A exterminadora cai ao chão e Miroku grita desolado:

_NÃOOOOOO!!! SANGO!!!

Ainda em um último suspiro a moça diz:

_Seja feliz! Por nós dois!

Miroku em estado de pânico e angústia bradava enquanto a segurava em seus braços:

_SANGO! ACORDE! SAGO!!

A exterminadora fecha os olhos e calmamente sua respiraçãop se extingüe. Miroku ao perceber fica com um semblante assustador e desesperador, ele urra:

_NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO! SANGO!! ABRA SEUS OLHOS! É UMA ORDEM! VAMOS! NÃO MORRA! NÃO MANDEI VOCÊ FAZER ISSO IDIOTA! SANGO! ACORDE! VOLTE PARA MIM! VOLTE! EU QUERO VOCÊ! VOLTE! FIQUE COMIGO! EU A AMO! RESPIRE! VAMOS! MINHA FLOR DE LÓTUS NÃO ME DEIXE! NÃO ME DEIXE.... NÃO! NÃO!

Miroku apertava contra o peito em meio a uma chuva de lágrimas caindo de seu rosto o corpo já sem vida de sua amada. Nada mais no mundo importava para ele naquele instante. Ele desejava morrer junto de Sango.

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 24**

Miroku apertava o corpo de Sango já sem vida contra o seu peito enquanto soluçava em seu choro frenético. A sacerdotisa Kazume aproxima-se e abaixa ficando ao nível dos olhos de Miroku.

Ela suspende o queixo do monge fazendo-o olhar fundo em seus olhos. Ela pergunta a Miroku:

_Você seria capaz de qualquer coisa por essa mulher?

Miroku fala com a maior confiança do mundo:

_Tudo!

A sacerdotisa então diz apontando para a mão de Miroku e diz:

_Veja com seus próprios olhos, o Kaazana desapareceu.

Miroku olha a palma de sua mão com desdém e rancor, então ele diz derramando mais lágrimas quentes sobre sua face:

_Para mim pouco importa agora. A razão de eu querer continuar vivo não existe mais. Não há porque eu continuar vivo!

Kazume levanta e diz séria ao Monge:

_Existe apenas uma maneira de trazer a "razão de sua vida" de volta.

Miroku olha esperançoso para a sacerdotisa e pergunta:

_Como! Eu seria capaz de tudo para não ver Sango morta ou sofrendo!

Kazume vira-se de costas e fala:

_Você deverá submeter-se a um encantamento, porém, este afastará essa moça definitivamente de você! Você aceitaria submeter-se a ele?

Com olhos radiantes de esperança, o monge diz:

_Sem dúvida alguma! O que necessitarei fazer?

Kazume vira e fica em frente ao monge dizendo:

_Infelizmente, assim como eu, você deverá passar o resto de seus dias preso na caverna do Vale dos Dragões e a garota nunca mais poderá encontrá-lo novamente. Porém você ainda poderá a observar e zelar por ela como uma espécie de guardião espiritual já que existem motivos para isso...

Miroku não compreendeu muito bem o que Kazume quis dizer com motivos mas aceitou prontamente!

Kazume disse um encantamento em idioma desconhecido e Miroku foi envolvido por um espectro reluzente, agora ele não passava de um espírito.

Sango voltou a respirar o que deixou Miroku muito aliviado e compensado. Miroku agradeceu Kazume. A sacerdotisa disse:

_Leve-a até seus amigos e retorne antes do sol nascer ou ela morrerá para todo o sempre.

Miroku compreende as palavras e vai carregando Sango inconsciente em seus braços para a casa de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 25**

Chegava o entardecer, Miroku caminhava pela floresta carregando Sango inconsciente em seus braços. A brisa lançava as folhas caídas das árvores pelo ar como uma chuva em pleno dia ensolarado fazendo redemoinhos dentre as árvores.

O sol logo se esconderia, Miroku enxerga a árvore sagrada e diz:

_Estamos bem próximos à casa de Inuyasha e Kagome.

Miroku ajoelha-se depositando Sango aos pés da gigantesca árvore. Ele a fita por uma última vez. Miroku leva uma de suas mãos até a face de Sango e deixando uma lágrima rolar por sua face ruborizada de angústia e dor ele diz:

_Agora devo ir para todo o sempre e deixar-te aqui. Não importa onde esteja meu coração será sempre seu, minha doce e pequena flor de lótus do riacho.

O monge aproximou seu rosto de Sango e lançou em seus lábios um doce beijo de despedida cheio de carinho e já com um ardente gosto de saudades.

...

Kagome, na cozinha, deixa uma xícara cair de suas mãos ao chão quebrando-se. Inuyasha que estava na varanda, ao ouvir o estraçalhar da cerâmica ao assoalho corre até Kagome preocupado:

_Kagome! O que houve!? Está tudo bem?

Kagome, sem se mexer diz com um ar de extrema preocupação:

_Miroku. Está acontecendo algo de errado Inuyasha, parece que a energia vital de Miroku se extingüiu. Estou com medo.

Inuyasha aproxima-se da esposa a abraçando e dizendo:

_Não houve nada! Aposto que daqui a algumas horas, ele e Sango entrarão nessa casa muito felizes como sempre o fizeram! Você verá!

_Quero acreditar muito em suas palavras Inuyasha, mas não consigo. Algo de muito errado está acontecendo e eu não posso dizer o que é!

_Eu vou procurar por eles. - disse Inuyasha soltando Kagome e dando um passo para sair quando é surpreendido com Sango parada em frente à porta com uma expressão de extrema tristeza.

_Sango... - completa o hanyou surpreso ao ver a moça.

Kagome corre até a amiga e a abraça fortemente. Sango inicia uma crise de choro e desespero dizendo:

_Miroku, ele se foi. Miroku está morto!

Inuyasha fica atônito, não pode acreditar no que a amiga acaba de dizer. Kagome abraçava-a e olhava para Inuyasha com um ar de profundo lamento.

...

O vento soprava forte aquela noite na Sengoku Jidai, o céu não tinha estrelas, o frio estava chegando.

Em torno da lareira, Sango enrolada a uma manta de lã não falava, não comia, não bebia, não se levanta daquele lugar desde que Kagome a pusera lá.

Já sem ruídos o pranto continuava. Apenas lágrimas desciam de seus olhos profundos e vazios. Nada mais. Sango era como um corpo sem vida, um recipiente sem alma, uma árvore sem raízes.

Ela sentia naquele instante aquilo que muitos chamam de insustentável leveza do ser. O vazio. O abismo do qual nunca desejamos cair mas do qual ao entrar também não se deseja mais sair.

Inuyasha começa a ficar perturbado ao ver Sango assim, a imagem de Kagome após a morte de Setsune veio em cheio direto à sua mente, aquilo era como mil agulhas transpassando seu peito. Ele levanta-se e com cuidado aproxima-se da exterminadora. Ele a observa por alguns instantes e então diz:

_Sango, onde está Miroku? Se ele está morto, onde está seu corpo?

Sango suspira e diz com voz sôfrega:

_Na caverna, no Vale dos Dragões. Era... Para ser eu... Por que ele fez aquilo?

Inuyasha abraça a amiga e diz:

_Vou até lá e trarei o corpo dele, afinal, nosso amigo merece um enterro digno com a presença daqueles que o estimavam e o amavam.

Sango segura a mão de Inuyasha e com o olhar cheio de dor, agradece ao amigo.

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 26**

Inuyasha parte em busca do corpo de Miroku. Na cozinha, Kagome preparava uma xícara de chocolate e pensava:

_Kouga...

Kagome ainda ficava "remoendo" em seus penssamentos o dia em que praticamente atacou Kouga com suas armas de sedução e o forçou a fazer algo de que ele relutava.

_Inuyasha nunca me perdoará, mas ele deve saber a verdade, deve saber o que se passou naquele dia em que buscávos informações sobre a cura para o Kaazana. Não é justo guardar este segredo! Mas, se eu falar, certamente Inuyasha não compreenderá e poderá querer afastar-se de mim para todo o sempre. Não posso! Não conssigo! Mas devo contar!

Sango ainda permanecia envolta na manta ne frente da lareira. Kagome oferece uma xícara da bebida à amiga que apenas faz permanecer com o olhar perdido e recusar qualquer tipo de ajuda.

Kagome aproxima-se e senta-se ao lado de Sango perguntando:

_Vocês dois se amavam, não estou certa?

Sango olha para Kagome e diz muito abatida:

_Sim.

_Entendo... Sabe Sango, sempre havia desconfiado dos sentimentos de Miroku por você e dos seus por ele. Vocês formavam um belo casal! Infelizmente as coisas tomaram um rumo inesperado, mas tenho certeza de que Miroku estaria muito bravo se a visse nesse estado!

Sango faz uma cara de espanto até que seus olhos tornam-se marejados e começam a derramar algumas lágrimas solitárias pelo seu rosto:

_Kagome, você, desde que a conhecí, tem sido a minha melhor amiga. Eu triste mas confusa também. Não sei o que será de hoje em diante. Minha vontade é a de deixar que a morte me leve para junto de Miroku mas existe algo que me prende a este mundo ainda.

Kagome escuta apreenssiva as palavras da amiga e fala:

_Não diga bobagens Sango! Miroku morreu para que você vivesse! Essa era a vontade dele! Você deve respeitá-la! Não faça nenhuma maluquice amiga!

Sango olha as chamas da lareira e abre um sorriso em meio ao seu olhar frio e triste dizendo:

_Miroku se foi, mas, deixou comigo uma parte dele que me faz ter forças para seguir.

Kagome não compreendia as palavras da amiga. Sango então leva suas mãos e as deposita carinhosamente sobre seu ventre e diz:

_Muitas vezes, Miroku fazia para mim uma pergunta que realizava à todas as mulheres que cruzavam seu caminho. Certo dia ele me disse que era a única dona do seu coração, amulher com quem ele realmente teria uma vida. Kagome, aqui está o filho tão querido e esperado por ele, não posso deixar de atender ao pedido de que tantas vezes aquele monge irritante me fez.

Sango derramava suas lágrimas cheias de saudade, tristeza e medo pelo futuro sem Miroku. Kagome abraça a amiga e deixa escapar seu pranto comovida com a revelação. Kagome então olha dentro dos olhos de Sango e diz:

_Você nunca estará sozinha! Você tem a mim, a Inuyasha e agora a essa criança. Miroku também nunca lhe abandonará! Todas as vezes em que olhar nos olhos de seu filho você certamente verá o pai através deles. Miroku sempre estará com vocês. Sango, minha amiga... Seja forte!

Kagome abraça a amiga, ambas aos prantos. Kagome sabia o que dizia, pois quando olhava nos olhos de Setsune, podia enxergar Inuyasha através deles e assim nunca se sentira só. Agora, Sango veria Miroku de outro modo, mais terno e mais passivo. através dos olhos de seu filho.

Abraçadas as duas derramavam suas lágrimas confundidas entre felicidade, tristeza, lembranças e esperanças. Kagome olha para Sango e sorrindo diz:

_Essa criança será muito amada! Tenha certeza disso! Minha amiga!

Sango olha para kagome e diz dando um forte abraço nela:

_Kagome, obrigada! Não sei se suportaria tudo isso sozinha! Obrigada minha amiga!

_Agora, beba essa xícara de chocolate para se aquecer! Vou preparar uma boa sopa para nossa "mamãe" ficar forte e saudável juntamente com o pequenino! Agora você deve se alimentar bem e descansar um pouco! Sei que isso pode ser difícil, mas faremos por Miroku e pela criança, certo?

Sango faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e segura a xícara de chocolate que Kagome oferece à ela. Enquanto Kagome vai preparar a tal sopa, mil coisas se passam pela cabeça de Sango, ela toma o chocolate e exausta da luta e do sofrimento ela acaba adormecendo.

Sango abre os olhos, e se vê em uma planície onde corre um riacho repleto de Lótus. Ela sente a brisa e então um afago em seu rosto, um perfume conhecido e enfim a voz inconfundível que dizia:

_Olá minha pequena Lótus!

Sango levanta-se e ao virar o rosto ela vê Miroku. A moça atira-se aos braços do rapaz e o abraça muito forte dizendo:

_Miroku! Não me deixe!

Miroku abraça Sango e diz:

_Eu nunca a deixarei! Mas agora não estarei presente como sempre estive, mas sempre estarei com você em seu coração e nas suas lembranças.

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 27**

Sango abraça forte Miroku, ela pode sentir seu calor, seu perfume, seu toque. Miroku leva uma de suas mãos até a face de Sango e fala:

_Você nunca estará sozinha! Sempre estarei com você, ao seu lado, mesmo que não possa me ver ou me tocar.

Sango deixa suas lágrimas escaparem. Miroku aproxima seu rosto do dela e tocam seus lábios em um beijo com um triste sabor de despedida. Sango desejava que o universo parasse naquele instante e que Miroku nunca tivesse de partir, mas ela sabia que isso era impossível, o que a deixava desesperada:

_Miroku, não vá! Fique comigo! Eu preciso de você! Nós dois precisamos de você! Não nos abandone!

Miroku olha espantado Sango, ainda abraçados e segurando sua face, Miroku fala:

_Nós?

_Lembra-se das inúmeras vezes em que você perguntou-me se desejaria ser a mãe do seu filho? Pois é!

Miroku não sabia se sorria ou se chorava de alegria. Ele abraça Sango e diz:

_Um dia eu retornarei! Encontrarei um meio de voltar! Espere-me, eu voltarei! Isso é uma promessa!

_Eu acredito em você!

Sango fecha os olhos e ao os abrir novamente, estava deitada ao chão em torno da lareira:

_Aquilo foi um sonho? Parecia tão real, o perfume de Miroku, seu calor... Eu o esperarei Miroku! Eu o esperarei!

Kagome estava recostada à janela pensativa:

_Quando Inuyasha retornar e tudo isso acabar, eu vou contar! Eu tenho de contar!

Kagome sente um calafrio, ela vira-se e assustada diz:

_Inuyasha!

...

Inuyasha chega até a entrada da caverna no Vale dos Dragões, ele tenta avançar mais acaba sendo repelido por uma barreira:

_Uma barreira! Mas por quê?

Dentro da caverna, Miroku estava preso e acorrentado. Kazume adornava os cabelos enquanto dizia:

_Então! Quando é que vai aceitar tornar-se meu esposo?

_NUNCA! - Responde Miroku furioso - Você inventou tudo isso só para me aprisionar! Por quê?

Kazume levanta-se do trono e caminha até Miroku com uma adaga nas mãos e fala enquanto fica admirando a arma:

As youkais dragão são conhecidas como Amazonas Negras, elas capturam seu consorte e se ele não a aceita elas o oferecem em sacrifício, mas não pode ser qualquer um! Os monges são sempre bem vindos! Usamos a maldição do Kaazana para atrai-los: ou eles morrem pelo Kaazana ou por nossas mãos! Você ainda tem uma escolha Miroku! Ou torna-se meu consorte ou lhe ofereço em sacrifício!

_Prefiro a morte a trair Sango!

_Ah! Mas eu lhe observei todos esses anos! Você nunca me pareceu um homem fiel!

_Aquilo era só ladainha! Eu nunca trairia meu coração! Aquelas propostas eram da boca para fora, um meio de atrair a atenção de Sango! Nada além! Nunca me deitaria com uma desconhecida!

_Bem, você já me conhece! Não sou mais uma desconhecida! Que tal!?

_Saia de perto de mim! Mulher oferecida!

_OFERECIDA!

_Sim! Galinha!

_Oras seu! "Humpf"! Deixarei você só! Quem sabe o peso das correntes e a pressão dos grilhões nas suas articulações o façam mudar de idéia! Temos toda a eternidade!

Miroku abaixa a cabeça e fecha os olhos, muito ferido e debilitado. Kazume, quando se zangava com as recusas de Miroku enviava seus lacaios para o torturarem. Miroku respira fundo em meio à intensa fadiga que sobrecaíra ao seu corpo e diz:

_Podem ferir meu corpo, mas minha alma nunca será atingida, ela sempre será intacta e livre, com ela estarei perto de Sango e também do meu filho que tanto desejei enquanto vivi.

Continua...


	28. Chapter 28

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 28**

Inuyasha retorna para casa após não conseguir adentrar à caverna. Kagome escuta os passos do marido à varanda e corre abrir a porta pensando que este trazia o corpo sem vida de Miroku. Qual não foi a surpresa de Kagome e Sango ao ver Inuyasha sem Miroku:

_O que houve Inuyasha? Onde está o corpo de Miroku? - Pergunta Kagome.

Sango olha para Inuyasha levando suas mãos ao rosto com medo do que poderia vir dos lábios do amigo. Inuyasha olha Kagome e depois Sango que estava aflita, ele então entra e senta-se ao lado da lareira e diz:

_Não encontrei. Uma barreira espiritual envolve a caverna, não há como entrar.

Sango, então de sobressalto, levanta-se e diz com um olhar esperançoso:

_Aquela sacerdotisa, ela deve ter criado a barreira! Quando eu e Miroku chegamos lá, não havia barreira. Se ela a pôs é porque queira esconder algo de nós! Ela quer esconder Miroku! Ele pode estar vivo! Eu sinto isso! Por favor, Inuyasha, Kagome! Temos de fazer algo! Não vou suportar até ver Miroku e saber se ele realmente está vivo ou morto!

Inuyasha coça a cabeça e fala:

_Precisaremos do poder do cetro da Lua Prateada, com ele poderemos quebrar a barreira, mas Kagome poderá invocá-lo apenas daqui doze luas, ou será muito arriscado. Poderemos além de perder Miroku, perder-mos Kagome também.

Sango ajoelha-se e diz mais calma:

_Você tem toda a razão Inuyasha. Não podemos arriscar. Esperaremos.

...

Os gritos de Miroku ecoavam na caverna e eram como música aos ouvidos de Kazume. Os lacaios levam Miroku e o jogam novamente na sela, acorrentado pelos pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço. Os grilhões feriam sua pele. O sangue escorria por sua pele como água. Todo ensangüentado e flagelado, Miroku acaba desmaiando por conta do grande sofrimento.

Todo o dia era a mesma coisa. Sessões de horas de tortura. Nos sonhos de Sango, a alma de Miroku ia visitá-la. As luas iam passando e com elas o tempo.

O ventre de Sango estava crescendo e os ferimentos no corpo de Miroku também.

Nesse meio tempo, uma surpresa inesperada para Inuyasha e Kagome, ela também carregava consigo uma nova vida. A alegria de Inuyasha era incondicional e inexplicável!

Kagome torturava-se em seus pensamentos, ainda não fora capaz de dizer o que houve na alcova de Kouga para Inuyasha e a cada dia que passava isso se tornava mais complexo para ela.

...

O dia tão esperado por Sango Chega. Inuyasha e Kagome preparam-se para ir, Inuyasha fica receoso, não quer que Kagome entre em confronto com Kazume, seria por em risco a vida dela e de seu filho. O hanyou partia para o Vale dos Dragões com seu coração na mão e muito apreensivo.

Sango ficara na casa por ordem de Inuyasha que temia não poder proteger Kagome e ela ao mesmo tempo. Muito preocupada e ansiosa para ver Miroku, Sango pega seu Hiraikotsu e chama Kirara seguindo discretamente Inuyasha e Kagome.

...

Miroku não possuía mais forças nem para falar, debilitado, sujo e ferido estava ele preso e acorrentado. O rapaz mal se mexia, suas forças estavam no fim. Kazume aproxima-se mais uma vez dele e pergunta:

_Então meu caro monge? Mudou de idéia?

Com muita dificuldade e quase como um sussurro ele responde olhando Kazume com ódio:

_Nunca...

_Pois muito que bem! Lacaios! Levem-no!

Mais uma sessão de torturas seguia no calabouço, Miroku não gritava e nem gemia mais, ele não tinha mais forças nem para sentir dor, na primeira dezena de chibatadas ele acabava por desmaiar.

...

Kagome posiciona-se e inicia o processo espiritual de invocação do cetro, Inuyasha fica a postos e orienta a esposa:

_Kagome, assim que romper a barreira eu entrarei, fique aqui e não vá lá por nada nesse mundo!

_Certo!

Kagome pega o cetro reluzente que vem dos caus e quebra a barreira, Inuyasha adentra a caverna rapidamente e logo atrás dele Sango montada em Kirara.

Ao ver a amiga, kagome preocupada grita:

_Sango! Não! Pare!

A amiga finge não ouvir Kagome e parte atrás de Inuyasha, Kagome permanece do lado de fora da caverna preocupada e sem saber o que fazer.

Continua...


	29. Chapter 29

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 29**

Kagome não sabe o que fazer e fica atônita à entrada da caverna:

_Se eu entrar pode ser perigoso, Inuyasha pode não conseguir nos proteger! Ficarei aqui torcendo para que Sango e Inuyasha fiquem bem!

Os minutos passam e nada de Inuyasha ou Sango aparecerem.

Um barulho dentre as folhagens atrás de Kagome, ela se assusta, quem poderia ser naquela hora, talvez um dos lacaios de Kazume vindo para atacá-la. Kagome começa a entrar em pânico, mas logo fica aliviada.

_Kouga! O que faz aqui? Quase me matou de susto!

_Desculpe Kagome, mas senti seu cheiro e presenti o perigo que você corria, vim aqui para defendê-la, afinal, pelo que vejo, o cara de cachorro não perdeu a mania de lhe deixar sozinha em lugares perigosos, aquele irresponsável!

Kouga então observa bem Kagome e vê o ventre da garota já crescido. Ele fica espantado e começa a suar frio. Sem saber o que falar ele aproxima-se e diz:

_Kagome, você está bem?

Percebendo o motivo da inquietação do youkai, Kagome dá um sorriso e responde:

_Ah! Pois é! Estou! He he! Mais um para a família!

Kagome estava sem graça e Kouga mais ainda. O youkai desvia o seu olhar e fala em tom moderado e receoso:

_Escuta Kagome... Naquele dia, na alcova...

Kagome interrompe Kouga:

_Não foi nada! Você é quem deve me desculpar! Mas já é passado!

Ao ouvir Kagome dizer "Já é passado", Kouga sente uma pontada no coração devido ao rompimento de seu fio de esperança incondicional e da ilusão de um dia poder ter Kagome em seus braços para sempre. Ele que não era tolo, compreende o recado.

Kouga dá alguns passos e se aproxima de Kagome, ele a surpreende com um abraço. O corpo de Kagome estremece com aquela demonstração de afeto. Kouga diz bem baixinho no ouvido dela:

_Não importa se você estiver só ou com o cara de cachorro, eu sempre virei lhe proteger quando for preciso, isso porque você já está cansada de saber que eu amo você.

Kagome fica receosa. Kouga então se afasta um pouco e toca a face da garota dando um sorriso e dizendo:

_Não posso fazer nada se você tem um péssimo gosto para maridos!

Kouga então fica ao lado de Kagome em guarda, atento à qualquer movimento suspeito a protegendo enquanto Inuyasha e Sango estavam na caverna.

...

Sango aproxima-se mais de Inuyasha, ele percebe e assustado diz:

_Sango! Mas que diabos está fazendo aqui mulher!? Volte agora e fique lá fora com Kagome!

Sango, com muita ira nos olhos diz:

_Sei me defender sozinha! O homem da minha vida, o pai do meu filho está lá dentro precisando da minha ajuda! Não me diga para ficar de braços cruzados esperando o destino resolver as coisas!

Ao dizer isso, Sango faz Kirara arrancar na frente de Inuyasha, que detestando, como sempre ser contrariado, blasfema:

_Maldição! Maldição! Volte aqui Sango! Sua maluca!

Sango, aflita, avançava a imensa caverna à dentro. Ela avista a luz da câmara de Kazume e manda Kirara parar.

Discretamente, Sango caminha esgueirando-se pelas rochas em silêncio para não ser surpreendida, ela chega à um ponto onde pode ter a vista de toda a câmara.

A garota pôde ver Kazume em seu trono adornando os cabelos e do outro lado da câmara um calabouço.

Kazume levanta-se do trono e sai acompanhada pelos lacaios indo para um dos inúmeros corredores dentro da caverna. Sango aproveita a chance e corre para o calabouço. Ela entra.

Um corredor úmido, frio e escuro. Diversas selas. A moça pega uma das tochas na parede e caminha com cautela olhando pelas frestas nas portas a procura de Miroku.

_Miroku. Miroku.

Sango vai chamando o monge calabouço adentro.

Em sua sela, desfalecido, Miroku desperta com o doce som da voz de Sango e diz:

_Já devo estar ficando louco! Ouço a voz de Sango a me chamar!

_MIROKU! - brada Sango na fresta sobre a porta da sela ao ver Miroku no chão, acorrentado, sujo e todo ensangüentado.

Espantado ao ver Sango e preocupado, Miroku fala:

_Sango! O que faz aqui sozinha! Saia! Se Kazume lhe pegar será o fim!

Sango dá três passos para trás e arrebenta a porta da sela com seu Hiraikotsu. Ela corre e se ajoelha dando um abraço embebido em lágrimas de felicidade em Miroku:

_Miroku! Você está vivo! Está vivo! Ainda bem! Pedi tanto em minhas preces para que esse dia chegasse!

Miroku estava atordoado, mas ainda assim abraçou Sango. Ele estava muito magro e debilitado, um flagelo humano. Sango olhava para Miroku com muita angústia:

_O que fizeram com você! Aquela bruxa disfarçada de sacerdotisa vai pagar caro por isso!

Sango para de falar. Miroku estava com o rosto colado em seu ventre dando um beijo nele e o acariciando:

_Meu filho tão querido. Você será a criança mais amada nesse mundo! Eu prometo!

Sango desfaz o semblante de ira em seu rosto que se torna terno e alegre. Mas isso acaba rápido, ela então diz:

_Miroku, você consegue caminhar?

_Acho que sim.

_Vamos sair depressa daqui!

Sango vai levantando Miroku entrelaçando um dos braços do garoto em torno de seu pescoço. Apreensivo, como sempre fora, Miroku diz assustado:

_Pare com isso! Não se esforce desse jeito! Você não está em condições de levantar um homem!

_Diga-me o que fazer depois que eu tirar você daqui!

Miroku já estava de pé, carregado por Sango, eles caminham até a saída do calabouço.

Continua...


	30. Chapter 30

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 30**

Sango e Miroku já estavam na saída do calabouço quando são surpreendidos por Kazume e seus lacaios:

_Oras! Vejam quem está aqui? A lambisgóia!

Miroku fica irritado e grita com Kazume:

_Não fale assim da minha mulher!

Sango fica feliz em ouvir Miroku referir-se à ela daquela forma mas preocupada ao mesmo tempo.

Kazume, enfurecida diz:

_Lacaios! Prendam-na, a torturem e dêem a ela e a esta criança uma morte lenta e dolorosa!

Miroku, apavorado, pula em cima dos lacaios dando socos:

_Não toquem em Sango!

Preocupada, Sango brada:

_MIROKU!

Sango pega seu Hiraikotsu e arremessa em Kazume. Fora em vão, a sacerdotisa para a arma no ar e a reflete para Sango.

Vendo aquilo, desesperado, grita Miroku:

_SANGO! NÃO!

De repente, Inuyasha pula na frente de Sango e a retira do caminho do Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha deposita a amiga no chão e diz:

_O que foi que eu lhe disse! Fique lá fora, mas vocês mulheres nunca me escutam!

Miroku fica aliviado ao ver Inuyasha. Sem forças, os lacaios davam uma surra em Miroku.

Inuyasha corre e desfere um golpe sobre eles os eliminando:

_SANKOUTESSOU!!!

Sango corre até Miroku e o abraça. Ela chama Kirara e o coloca montado na youkai.

Inuyasha com a Tessaiga nas mãos diz:

_Saia logo daqui e leve esse monge imbecil! Eu cuido dessa bruxa!

Sango então monta em Kirara e leva rapidamente Miroku para fora da caverna.

Lá dentro, Inuyasha e Kazume preparam-se para um confronto:

_Você acha que eles escaparão com vida? Nesse momento meus lacaios estão os perseguindo e darão um jeito nos dois, inclusive naquela garota que está lá fora junto com aquele lobo!

_Kagome! Espere? Você disse lobo? Hahahahahaaa! Detesto admitir isso mas o lobo fedorento é forte e lamento informá-la de que essas suas porcarias de guardas não conseguiram nem ao menos se aproximar deles! Tome isso!  
KAZE NO KIZU!

Kazume desvia e pega sua adaga, ela começa a desferir vários golpes em Inuyasha que scapa de todos, mas, por uma fração de segundos, ela consegue atingir seu ombro:

_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!

_Quem fala muito, faz pouco!

_Sua maldita! Vai pagar por isso! KOUNGOUSOUHAA!!

O golpe acerta Kazume que é desintegrada à olhos vistos.

_Mas como! Ele me acertou! Impossível!

_Mulher idiota! Quando você me acertou, eu pude sentir seu cheiro, depois foi fácil localizar esse seu corpo fedorento para acertá-la!

_Hahahahaaa! Mas meus lacaios certamente acabarão com eles! Hahahhaaaa!

Kazume morre. Inuyasha preocupado vira-se rapidamente e põe-se à correr:

_Kagome! Estou indo! Espero que aquele lobo esteja a protegendo mesmo!

Do lado de fora da caverna, Kouga, Kagome, Miroku, Kirara e Sango estão cercados pelos lacaios que os atacam freneticamente.

_São muitos! - diz Kouga.

_Nós vamos conseguir! - diz Sango atirando o Hiraikotsu nos lacaios.

Ao lançar a arma, ela sente uma forte dor que a faz cair de joelhos segurando seu ventre. Preocupado, Miroku se arrasta até ela e diz:

_Sango! O que houve!

_Eu não sei! Ah! Uma dor imensa! - diz Sango franzindo o cenho.

Miroku a abraça e pega o Hiraikotsu que havia retornado e cravado no chão. Com dificuldade, ele levanta e segura a arma para defender Sango. Não foi preciso. Inuyasha aparece desferindo seu Kaze no Kizu e eliminando boa parte dos lacaios. Kouga consegue dar conta do restante, mas Sango não estava nada bem. Preocupado e ainda fraco e atordoado, Miroku diz para os amigos:

_Depressa! Tem algo errado com Sango! Precisamos levá-la até a senhora Kaede!

Inuyasha vira-se para Kouga e diz:

_Não temos tempo para conversar, mas seria de bom grado uma ajuda agora!

Kouga então pega Sango nos braços com cuidado. Inuyasha coloca Miroku sobre Kirara e recolhe Kagome nos seus braços com carinho devido ao estado de sua mulher.

Os amigos partem na direção do vilarejo até a cabana de Kaede que ao ver o estado de Sango fica preocupada.

Enquanto Kagome fazia curativos e acomodava Miroku em um dos quartos, pois ele estava muito debilitado, Kaede cuidava de Sango em sua cabana.

Inuyasha sai e vai conversar com Kouga.

Continua...


	31. Chapter 31

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 31**

Inuyasha sai de sua casa e encontra-se com Kouga.

_Kouga, obrigada. Mais uma vez você salvou Kagome.

O Lobo que esperava algum tipo de ofensa vindo dos lábios de Inuyasha fica surpreso e responde:

_Não há de quê!

Inuyasha, com o semblante sério, vira-se e vai entrando em sua casa quando para abruptamente ouvindo as palavras de Kouga que o surpreendem:

_Pelo que vejo você é um excelente marido para Kagome, não se importou nem um pouco com o que aconteceu conosco em minha alcova. Tudo aquilo foi em um momento de ira de Kagome e de fraqueza minha, eu lamento Inuyasha.

Inuyasha vira-se e apreensivo diz:

_Aconteceu na alcova? Você e Kagome na alcova? Momento de fraqueza? O que você está dizendo?

Kouga olha para o hanyou e fala meio confuso:

_Oras! Kagome não contou a você o que aconteceu na alcova entre nós dois?

Inuyasha sente seu sangue ferver, ele não quer acreditar no que houve. Kouga pressente sua precipitação e a confusão que acabou de desencadear, então tenta corrigir dizendo:

_Não fique assim Inuyasha...

Mal acaba de falar, Inuyasha com olhos de fúria vira-se cerrando os punhos e dizendo em tom ameaçador:

_Não vomite mais nada de dentro dessa sua boca seu lobo asqueroso... E suma da minha frente antes que eu me arrependa por não te matar!

Kouga fica sem saber o que fazer, parado e pensativo tentando compreender a situação. Inuyasha caminha com passos fortes para dentro d casa pensativo até que tudo faz sentido...

-------------------Flash Back--------------------------------

_Inuyasha, preciso contar algo a você...

_Não fale mais nada, Kagome.

...

_Inuyasha, tem algo que você deve saber.

_Agora não Kagome.

Kagome havia por inúmeras vezes tentado contar a Inuyasha sobre o ocorrido. Mil agulhas transpassavam o peito de Inuyasha naquele instante. Ele caminha furioso ao encontro de Kagome:

_KAGOME! Venha aqui!

Kagome escuta do quarto onde acomodara Miroku o brado de Inuyasha furioso, ela sai e vai até ele que estava na sala dizendo:

_Fale baixo Inuyasha! Miroku precisa descansar! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kagome mal acaba de falar e Inuyasha dá um tapa em seu rosto e diz:

_VADIA! Como pôde! A quem estava tentando enganar! DISSIMULADA!

Kagome não compreende as palavras e o ato de Inuyasha, mas fica horrorizada. Caída ao chão com a mão na face do lado onde levara o tapa, ela olha preocupada para o marido e diz:

_O que é isso Inuyasha? Por que, por que você me agrediu!

_Sua sínica! Ainda se posa de santa! Deita-se com qualquer um! Como aquele lobo maldito que está lá fora! Diga-me Kagome, quantas vezes você e ele andaram se esfregando e rindo nas minhas costas! Diga a verdade!

O mundo caíra sobre a cabeça de Kagome naquele instante. A verdade havia vindo à tona. Inuyasha estava enlouquecido de fúria:

_Inuyasha, eu... Tentei lhe contar por várias vezes mais não conseguia!

Inuyasha fica chocado ao ouvir a afirmação de Kagome, ele fica cego de ódio e parte para cima dela a agarrando pelos cabelos:

_MERETRIZ! Então admite que se deitava com ele!

Inuyasha joga Kagome com toda a força contra a parede fazendo um leve corte em sua testa, a esse ponto, Kagome estava se desfazendo em lágrimas:

_Inuyasha pare e me escute!

_Escutar? Da sua boca somente jorram mentiras e falsidade! E essa criança que espera? Por acaso não é filho daquele lobo fedorento! Não me espantaria nada à essa altura dos acontecimentos!

_Inuyasha pare! Escute!

_Cale essa sua boca! CORTEZÃ DE QUINTA!

Inuyasha dá mais uma bofetada sedento de ódio no rosto de Kagome que cai ao chão.

Ao ouvir a confusão, Kouga entra na casa e vê Kagome caída e inconsciente, as coisas reviradas e Inuyasha ofegante com o sangue de Kagome em uma das mãos.

Kouga parte em defesa de Kagome com muita raiva:

_Oras seu! Como pode bater em uma mulher indefesa?

Inuyasha e Kouga entram em luta corporal, Kagome recobra a consciência e começa a clamar por ajuda ao ver Kouga e Inuyasha lutando daquele jeito à ponto de se matarem. Os dois estouram a parede caindo do lado de fora da casa onde seguem a sessão de golpes.

Kagome grita:

_SENTA!

Inuyasha cai, ela corre e para na frente dele impedindo Kouga de prosseguir e diz:

_Por favor! Kouga, não faça isso!

Kouga para na hora e apenas diz:

_Olhe o que ele fez à você! Esse cara de cachorro não pode ser digno de pena!

_Ele é meu marido! Deixe-nos conversar!

Kouga desfaz sua posição de ataque e fica em silêncio observando Kagome que tenta auxiliar Inuyasha a levantar-se. Ele rejeita a ajuda afastando as mãos de Kagome bruscamente de si e dizendo:

_Saia! Deixe-me em paz, traidora!

Kagome sente-se extremamente ofendida e no momento de raiva diz:

_Aposto que se fosse Kikyou, você não recusaria a ajuda!

Inuyasha retruca, com lágrimas no rosto e decepção no olhar:

_Você se deita com outro e ainda vem colocar Kikyou no meio da história! Limpe sua boca Kagome quando falar dela!

Kagome fora extremamente atingida por aquelas palavras, enfurecida ela brada:

_Não se esqueça que a traidora aqui não o lacrou por cinqüenta anos em uma árvore! Inclusive, foi essa traidora quem o libertou de lá!

Inuyasha olha com muito rancor para Kagome, com o rosto molhado por lágrimas de tristeza ele replica em um tom de voz hostil:

_Pelo ao menos Kikyou nunca se deitou com outro ou esperou um filho dele, antes você me deixasse lacrado por mais cinqüenta anos naquela árvore do que eu ter de passar por essa situação lamentável, desejo agora nunca haver lhe conhecido antes!

Kagome afasta-se de Inuyasha aos prantos, ele permanece sentado com sua dor em silêncio. Kagome sai correndo na direção da floresta, preocupado, Kouga vai atrás da moça.

Continua...


	32. Chapter 32

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 32**

Kagome sai correndo em direção à floresta. Preocupado Kouga chama pela garota:

_Kagome! Espere!

Antes de sair correndo atrás dela, Kouga para e olha mais uma vez com fúria para Inuyasha, ele não diz nada, pois o hanyou está perdido em seus pensamentos.

Kagome corre até se cansar e cair de joelhos aos prantos segurando com força a barra de seu kimono. As lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto da moça que carregava em seu peito a grande dor do desprezo e da culpa.

Kouga alcança Kagome, ao vê-la ajoelhada vertendo lágrimas ao chão, ele rapidamente ajoelha-se em sua frente e com uma das mãos levanta o queixo de Kagome de modo que ela possa olhar em seus olhos.

Ao ver aqueles olhos que outrora faziam seu coração pulsar de alegria agora tão tristes Kouga não se contém e abraça Kagome dizendo:

_Perdoe-me Kagome, eu toquei no assunto. Imaginava que Inuyasha já tinha conhecimento disso, eu deveria ter ficado em silêncio. Infeliz foi meu comentário, me sinto tão culpado por tudo o que lhes acontecera!

Kagome diz com voz branda e conformada:

_A culpa não foi sua Kouga, foi minha desde o princípio. Deveria ter contado a Inuyasha todas as vezes que tive chance de fazê-lo, mas nunca fui capaz. Se as coisas chegaram a tal ponto essa foi a razão.

Kouga tentando animar Kagome diz:

_Hei! Isso vai passar! Dê tempo ao tempo! Inuyasha pode ser cabeça dura mas sei que ele a ama e muito! E de uma coisa eu sei muito bem: quem ama sabe perdoar e aceitar o outro como as escolhas que este faz também.

Kagome olha para Kouga, ela sabe que ele refere-se a sua pessoa quando o disse, afinal, mesmo amando Inuyasha, casando-se com ele e sendo mãe de seu filho, Kouga ainda assim alimentava seu amor por Kagome.

Kouga segura as mãos de Kagome e fala com o mesmo sorriso para a moça:

_Hei, Kagome! Lembra-se de quando nos conhecemos?

Kagome começa a rir e fala:

_Sim, seu maluco! Raptou-me! Inuyasha ficou furioso e quase lhe matou!

_Pois é! Para você ver! Creio que alguém que seja capaz de fazer tal coisa por você deve a amar e muito! Escute-me, de tempo para que ele esfrie a cabeça. Depois conversem!

Kagome, um pouco mais consolada faz um sinal com a cabeça dizendo que sim. Kouga a ajuda a levantar-se e pergunta:

_Tem algum lugar para passar essa noite?

_Vou para a casa de minha mãe na outra era.

_Você está certa disso? Inuyasha pode tentar procurá-la e descarregar ainda mais sua fúria!

Kagome fica pensativa e diz:

_Você está certo Kouga, mas para onde vou?

Kouga estende seu braço para ela e com um sorriso diz:

_Para quê servem os amigos? Vamos! Já ficou em meu bando uma vez e foi muito bem tratada! Seria uma honra para mim!

Kagome, mesmo triste, aceita a oferta e segura o braço de kouga, eles caminham um pouco, devagar, Kagome estava cansada havia corrido demasiado para uma grávida. Kouga então a recolhe com cuidado nos braços e a leva com muita cautela para seu bando.

...

_Sango...Sango...Sango...Sango...

Miroku delirava chamando por Sango em seu leito. Kaede fora até a casa de Inuyasha depois da grande confusão para terminar de tratar do estado de Miroku.

Inuyasha adentra o quarto e pergunta:

_Como ele está?E Sango?

Kaede responde:

_Estável, mas vai melhorar logo, apenas precisa se alimentar direito e descansar. Quanto à Sango, fiz tudo o que poderia ter feito, agora dependerá dela. Inuyasha...

Inuyasha que estava saindo do quarto pára para ouvir o que Kaede tem a dizer:

_Acho melhor você consertar aquele baita buraco na parede da sala, afinal, foi você quem construiu essa casa coma ajuda de Miroku para viver aqui com Kagome e Setsune, lembra-se?

Inuyasha fica introspecto recordando-se daquele dia. Kagome com Setsune nos braços caminhando pela casa recém construída, a alegria da moça ao ver a surpresa que Inuyasha havia lhe feito. Inuyasha toca a parede e murmura:

_Fomos muito felizes aqui... Um dia... Agora... Não mais.

Kaede, sempre muito sábia, diz:

_Nunca diga "nunca" Inuyasha, não seja burro! nada nesse mundo é eterno, mas pode ser prolongado quando se tem boa vontade por parte das pessoas, no caso de um casamento, quando ao menos uma das partes esteja disposta a perdoar.

Inuyasha sai em silêncio. Kaede continua cuidando de Miroku, o monge estava machucado demais e muito magro. Kaede olha para o rapaz inconsciente e estende sua mão colocando-a na cabeça de Miroku dizendo:

_Ai! Espero que pelo ao menos você meu jovem não seja tão teimoso quanto seu amigo é!

Continua...


	33. Chapter 33

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 33**

Passaram-se algumas horas, Kaede havia retornado para sua cabana para ver o estado de Sango. Miroku desperta com as batidas do martelo, Inuyasha estava consertando a parede que fora colocada à baixo graças ao seu confronto com Kouga mais cedo.

Miroku estava um pouco atordoado devido ao cansaço e fadiga. Ele leva a mão à testa e diz ainda esforçando-se para manter os olhos abertos:

_Onde estou? É a casa de Inuyasha e Kagome... Sango! Onde está Sango?

Com muito trabalho o rapaz levanta-se e vai caminhando titubeante encostando-se na parede até a porta.

Miroku desce as escadas e vê Inuyasha pregando vigas na parede completamente destruída:

_O que houve por aqui? Perdi alguma coisa importante Inuyasha?

Inuyasha finge não ouvir e continua seu trabalho, Miroku dá com os ombros e vai saindo em direção à porta:

_Bem que eu poderia usar essa sua nova clarabóia frontal, para que sair pela porta quando se têm uma parede completamente demolida?

Inuyasha fica irritado e responde:

_Escute aqui Miroku, não é muito inteligente um homem que mal consegue parar em pé ficar fazendo brincadeiras com quem está completamente irritado!

_Tudo bem! Não está mais aqui quem lhe falou!

Inuyasha continua seu trabalho, Miroku sai e caminha vagarosamente até a casa de Kaede.

Ao chegar, pode ele avistar Sango adormecida e a senhora Kaede que preparava algumas ervas para infusão. Dando-se conta da presença do jovem, a velha disse:

_Já está de pé Miroku? Deveria ficar em repouso e recuperar suas forças!

_Senhora Kaede, como está Sango?

_Estável. Fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance, agora dependerá somente do tempo.

Miroku caminha apoiando-se nas paredes e para próximo de Sango ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. O rapaz pede:

_Senhora Kaede, posso ficar ao lado dela um pouco?

Kaede medita e fala enfim:

_Sim, mas não a incomode, ela necessita descansar assim como você!

Miroku sorri para a senhora e responde:

_Se é impossível o fazer quando se está extremamente preocupado com o bem estar de alguém que amamos.

Kaede sorri e sai da cabana dizendo:

_Bem, vou procurar mais algumas ervas cicatrizantes para seus ferimentos Miroku, cuide dela para nós!

_Certamente senhora Kaede!

Kaede retira-se e Miroku fica a sós com Sango. Ele admira o semblante tácito de Sango enquanto descansa. Miroku aproxima uma de suas mãos tocando levemente a face da garota.

O rapaz a admira com alegria em poder estar junto dela novamente, mas com preocupação ao seu estado. Miroku aproxima-se e deita-se ao lado de Sango segurando um das mãos da moça, ele suspira a angústia de estar alí e não poder fazer nada para ajudá-la é visível em seu rosto:

_Lamento por tê-la feito passar por tudo isso. Se não fosse aquele maldito Kaazana, nada disso teria acontecido!

Sango diz abrindo os olhos e surpreendendo Miroku:

_Se não fosse o Kaazana que Naraku colocou em sua mão, nós nunca teríamos nos conhecido.

Surpreso e feliz ele diz:

_Sango! Estou tão preocupado com você!

_Estou bem.

_Não queria acordá-la! Desculpe, volte a descansar!

_Um passarinho disse que se é impossível o fazer quando se está extremamente preocupado com o bem estar de alguém que amamos.

Miroku sorrindo diz:

_Você... Há quanto tempo está acordada?

_O suficiente para ouvir o necessário! Estava muito preocupada com você Miroku!

Sango segura firme a mão do rapaz e dá uma boa olhada nele, então, tocando a face do monge ela fala:

_Olhe só para você! Está tão fraco! Um semblante abatido e tão magro! Aquela bruxa!

Sorrindo ele fala em tom irônico:

_Nisso dá-se um jeito! Afinal, para que servem as esposas?

_Oras seu! Mal se levanta e já vem com gracinhas!

Os dois caem na risada. Sango para de rir e dá-se conta do conteúdo das palavras de Miroku e diz:

_Esposa? Não entendi!

Miroku aproxima-se cochichando no ouvido de Sango dizendo:

_Preste atenção! Explicarei apenas uma vez! Veja, você espera um filho meu, certo?

_Sim.

_E também nos amamos, não é?

_Sim, bôbo!

_Agora, só falta uma coisinha!

Miroku levanta-se sentando e segurando a mão de Sango fala:

_Dessa vez alterarei a minha célebre pergunta. Linda dama, aceita ser minha esposa além de ter um filho meu?

Sango sorri da forma cômica como Miroku falou e responde:

_E tenho outra escolha nesse momento?

Miroku fica pensativo cruzando os braços e em tom ce brincadeira diz:

_Hum... Ter você tem, mas creio que seria muito difícil desaparecer da minha vida pois não importaria para onde você fosse eu a seguiria e a traria de volta para viver ao meu lado! Lamento mas seu destino está fadado a ser cumprido com minha presença nele!

_Seu brincalhão! Nunca vai crescer mesmo!

Miroku aproxima-se novamente de Sango deitando-se ao seu lado e fala:

_E então? Vamos lá! Estou esperando! Diga... Diga, diga, diga diga!

Sango, responde em meio a risos:

_Sim! Pronto! Sim!

Miroku dá um pulo levantando os dois braços aos céus em forma de prece e agradecimento:

_Ah! Maravilha! Kami Sama estarei eternamente grato e em dívida para com o senhor por ser tão bondoso e generoso comigo enviando-me uma esposa tão doce e bela!

Sango não parava de rir do monge, que aproxima seu rosto do dela e lhe dá um doce beijo dizendo:

_Minha doce Sango, minha pequena lótus!

_Meu monge pervertido e picareta! - Sango brinca com Miroku que a olha com ar de represália, mas logo ela sorrindo corrige - Meu riacho de águas plácidas e cristalinas, não vivo sem você!

Continua...


	34. Chapter 34

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 34**

Kouga leva Kagome até sua alcova:

_Ufa! Chegamos bem na hora! Veja! Começou a chover!

Kagome olha por cima dos ombros de Kouga ainda carregada pelo lobo nos braços. A chuva fina começara a cair do lado de fora da alcova. Os pássaros voavam em debanda das gotas. Kouga para e fica observando Kagome que olhava para o lado de fora da caverna com o pensamento longe. O lobo então sorriu e disse:

_Vou acomodá-la e então cuidaremos dos seus ferimentos!

Como pega de surpresa, Kagome volta à realidade e dando um discreto sorriso agradece o amigo que a coloca ao chão com muito cuidado e diz:

_Venha com calma e sente-se aqui, buscarei um pouco de água limpa, ataduras e ervas para fazermos uns curativos em você.

Enquanto o lobo saia para buscar os apetrechos, Kagome o pára dizendo:

_Kouga, obrigada.

O youkai vira-se devagar e dá uma piscadinha para ela a fazendo sorrir. Ele parte e Kagome fica só por alguns instantes na alcova meditando:

_"A primeira vez que apareci por aqui era uma refém, depois Kouga me trouxe refugiando-me do perigo de Kaoru quando ainda esperava Setsune e agora, mais uma vez ele me dá abrigo e novamente estou esperando um filho de..."

Kouga adentra a alcova interrompendo a meditação de Kagome. Ele aproxima-se e com cautela, limpa os ferimentos causados pela agressão irracional de Inuyasha. Kagome franze o cenho aos toques de Kouga que cuidava de suas chagas. Preocupado o lobo pergunta:

_Está doendo Kagome?

_Não tanto quanto as feridas que ele fez em minha alma hoje. Pode continuar.

Aquelas palavras saiam cheias de amargura dos lábios de Kagome, aquilo entristecia Kouga e de certa forma lhe causava um sentimento de culpa por tocar em um assunto inadequado na hora errada desencadeando todo aquele sofrimento à Kagome.

Terminando a assepsia e medicação dos flagelos da moça, Kouga levanta-se e diz:

_Ouça Kagome, não fique assim! Imagino que neste exato momento Inuyasha deve estar sofrendo tanto quanto você por tudo o que houve! Confie em mim! Agora dê aquele sorriso de que gosto tanto!

Kagome acaba não resistindo e sorri para Kouga que diz:

_Ótimo! Essa sim é a Kagome por quem me... Encanto-me!

Kouga, um pouco embaraçado, vira-se e sai da alcova. Kagome deita-se sobre o dormitório improvisado e acaba pegando no sono depois do dia tão agitado que tivera induzida pelo cansaço.

Do lado de fora da alcova, Kouga suspira e diz:

_Aff! Aquele Inuyasha, desgraçado! Ele ainda vai pagar por tudo isso! Que estúpido!

...

Consertada a parede, Inuyasha coloca suas mãos sobre ela, a chuva começa a cair, ele fecha os olhos e começa a recordar...

_"... Ha hahaha! Inuyasha! Hahahaaa! Segura!

_Kagome, espere! Sua doida! Se eu não fosse rápido ou não tivesse lhe dado ouvidos você estaria no chão estabacada agora! Como é que ficaria Setsune sem mãe depois!?

_AH! Então quer dizer que só o Setsune sentiria a minha falta caso me estabacasse nesse chão! Certo!

_Não, não, não é bem assim! Não fuja da conversa! Não faça mais isso! Você me assustou!

_Ok! Da próxima vez que eu estiver pintando as telhas, me jogo e não lhe aviso!

_KAGOME!

_Ahhahaha! Deixe de ser bôbo Inuyasha!..."

Inuyasha deixa uma lágrima de seus olhos rolarem emaranhando-se com as gotas de chuva sobre seu rosto. Com uma voz cheia de dor e engasgada de tristeza, ele diz:

_Kagome, por que você fez aquilo? O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? O quê!?

O hanyou apóia os dois braços à parede e esconde entre eles seu rosto. Debaixo de chuva os soluços abafados de Inuyasha confundiam-se com o barulho das gotas que caiam na grama e nas folhas das árvores.

Inuyasha em seus pensamentos ficava se perguntando o que havia feito de tão errado para que Kagome o traísse. Ele não encontrava respostas e ficava cada vez mais difícil pensar em tentar perdoar Kagome. As dúvidas quanto à paternidade da criança que Kagome esperava eram vívidas, na cabeça dele, certamente aquela seria filho de Kouga.

Por um lampejo passa pela cabeça de Inuyasha a possibilidade de ir atrás de Kagome e tentar confirmar olhando se esta possuía a marca de seu clã nas costas, mas o orgulho e a raiva eram maiores que a lógica naquele momento. Ele não desejava encontrar-se com Kagome. Assim, Inuyasha permanece na chuva lamentando e odiando ao mesmo tempo.

Continua...


	35. Chapter 35 Final

**Nota da ficwriter:** Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura das novelas antecedentes:  
" Ao rumo de uma nova vida."  
" A Luz Da Lua."

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Lótus.

....................

"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"

....................

**Fanfiction by Colunista Sesshoumaru - Karol**

**Capítulo 35**

Cerca de um mês se passa, Sango já estava melhor, ela, Shippou, Kaede e as demais mulheres da vila preparavam a festa de casamento:

_Essa eu quero ver! O monge devasso vai se amarrar! - diz Shippou gargalhando.

Sango olha para a pequena raposa e sorrindo diz:

_Se você está surpreso com isso, imagine o quanto eu não estou também! - diz Sango que era arrumada com a ajuda de duas outras moças para o casamento que se realizaria - Uma pena Kagome e Inuyasha não haverem se entendido ainda! Gostaria muito que ela viesse ao casamento, mas compreendo minha amiga.

Sango suspira preocupada com Kagome de quem não tivera notícias por um mês inteiro.

...

Inuyasha estava em seu quarto vestindo um kimono de festa azul escuro com bordados de ramos em linhas prateadas feitos por Kagome que o presenteou com esse em seu primeiro aniversário de casamento.

O hanyou veste o traje e observa um dos ramos bordados no colarinho, ele toca-o com uma das mãos e fecha os olhos soltando um sussurro:

_Kagome...

...

_Como estou senhor Hokaaji? - pergunta Miroku muito nervoso e entusiasmado olhando-se nos fundilhos de uma panela.

_Excelente Miroku!

_Ela está demorando! Onde está Sango?

_Senhor Miroku, gostaria de lembrá-lo que a noiva chega sempre depois dos convidados e nenhum convidado chegou ainda. Acalme-se!

No alto da colina, Miroku caminhava de um lado para o outro importunando o velho monge Hokaaji.

_Tanuke! Você veio! - corre abraçar Miroku o seu servo.

_Não perderia isso por nada Senhor!

_Não gostei desse tom irônico na sua voz Tanuke, o que deseja insinuar?

_Ah! Nada, nada, nada não! - responde o Tanuke aflito.

...

_Seja bem vindo Sesshoumaru! - cumprimenta Kaede o casal.

Sesshoumaru desce de seu cavalo negro auxiliando Rin que carregava nos braços o pequeno Aiko.

_Como vai o menino Rin? - pergunta Kaede sorridente.

_A cada dia mais esperto senhora Kaede! Até pensei em deixá-lo com uma das servas mas ele não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de Sesshoumaru sem começar a chorar!

Sesshoumaru vira-se com ar altivo e pergunta à anciã:

_Onde está aquele hanyou imprestável? Quero ter uma conversa com ele.

_Sesshoumaru, não vá procurara encrenca! Já conversamos sobre isso antes de sair! - diz Rin apreensiva.

_Só vou conversar com aquele parvo, nada além.

_Ele ainda está em sua casa. - responde Kaede.

Sesshoumaru vai caminhando na direção da casa de Inuyasha sem falar nada, Kaede preocupada pergunta à Rin:

_Existe algum problema em deixar Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha a sós Rin?

_Creio que sim, Sesshoumaru amassou muito irritado a carta que Sango enviara com o convite e explicando-me sobre a situação de Inuyasha e Kagome. Tive muito trabalho para acalmá-lo!

_Bem, eles são irmãos e devem se entender, qualquer coisa, vamos intervir!

Kaede conduz Rin até o alto da colina onde seria realizada a cerimônia.

...

Sesshoumaru arregaça as mangas de seu traje de gala alvo e azul com detalhes dourados digno de imperador ao chegar à casa de Inuyasha. O youkai bate à porta. Inuyasha escuta e desce as escadas e vai até ela a abrindo. Mal ele coloca a cara para fora, Sesshoumaru agarra com uma das mãos seu pescoço levantando-o ao ar e caminhando para dentro dizendo:

_Fiquei sabendo que além de insolente, parvo e insignificante você também gosta de maltratar mulheres!

A fúria era visível nos olhos de Sesshoumaru e em sua voz. Ele arremessa Inuyasha ao chão e diz:

_Só não acabo com você nesse exato momento, pois prometi que não faria isso à Rin. Que espécie de tolo idiota é você Inuyasha?

_Não se meta na minha vida Sesshoumaru! Vá cuidar da sua esposa e do seu filho, me deixe em paz!

Inuyasha dizia isso segurando a garganta com uma das mãos e levantando-se muito bravo.

_Inuyasha, o que foi que você aprendeu com nosso pai? O que foi que aprendeu com sua mãe?

Inuyasha para e fica em silêncio, não compreendia onde Sesshoumaru queria chegar com aquilo:

_Ouça Inuyasha, nosso pai morreu para lhe salvar e à sua mãe também! Incontáveis foram às vezes que Kagome, assim como nosso pai, esteve disposta a fazer o mesmo por você? Diga se não estou mentindo!

_Ela me traiu Sesshoumaru. Kagome está vivendo com outro agora e espera um filho dele também.

_BLASFÊMEA! Você tem certeza de que aquela criança é filho de outro? Você olhou as suas costas e não viu a marca da lua? É Kagome que está vivendo com outro ou ela somente está sendo abrigada por sentir medo de um covarde como você que agride mulheres sem piedade? DIGA!

Inuyasha desvia seu olhar do irmão. Sesshoumaru vira-se e caminha para fora da casa dizendo:

_Acho que um hanyou imbecil deve um fervoroso pedido de desculpas para uma mulher, e dê graças se ela o perdoar depois dessa confusão toda.

Sesshoumaru bate a porta, muito furioso, Inuyasha cai de joelhos e fica pensando nas palavras de Sesshoumaru.

...

_Olhe! É Sango! - diz Tanuke saltando do lado de Miroku muito alegre.

Todos os convidados estavam presentes. Sesshoumaru chega e coloca-se ao lado de Rin que pergunta:

_O que houve dessa vez? Onde está Inuyasha?

_Apenas fui conversar, não se preocupe. Creio que ele não virá, pois um compromisso urgente surgiu, se conheço bem aquele idiota. Creio que todos partirão novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida nesse momento minha rosa.

O Hokaaji inicia a cerimônia, todos estavam felizes. Miroku em seu kimono de festa vermelho com detalhes em dourado e Sango adornada como uma belíssima princesa com flores de cerejeira nos cabelos.

Um dia feliz para ambos, ali se uniam para uma eternidade.

...

Inuyasha, com lágrimas nos olhos, põe-se à correr na direção da tribo de Kouga. As palavras de Sesshoumaru mexeram com ele:

_Kagome, espero que você me perdoe, mas se não for capaz, ao menos me escute, por favor! - dizia para si Inuyasha enquanto corria.

O pôr do sol estava chegando, a festa de comemoração ao casamento de Sango e Miroku havia iniciado. Kagome estava sentada na alcova separando alguns grãos de arroz para auxiliar no jantar da matilha. Kouga estava caçando no vale.

Uma brisa adentra a caverna, Kagome levanta seus olhos. Prostrado à entrada, iluminado pela luz avermelhada do poente estava Inuyasha com um olhar arrependido em silêncio a observando.

**FIM**

XD Calma Cocada!  
Vai ter continuação! Mas em uma próxima novela!  
Mais surpresas, mais intrigas e revelações em:

"** Novamente ao rumo de uma nova vida **"

Até mais pessoal!


End file.
